


Despondent Correspondent

by Ink_stained_quills



Series: Medium coffee and other things [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, I'm going to add the characters in as they come, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, KyouHaba - Freeform, Medium AU, More Ships to come, Multi, OOC Yaku, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Suga's pov bc/ he's best boy, daisuga - Freeform, frikin angel setter, iwaoi - Freeform, this should be interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_stained_quills/pseuds/Ink_stained_quills
Summary: Suga isn't the most powerful psychic, but with the help of his fellow mediums and spirit acquaintances, maybe it doesn't matter as much as everyone's been telling him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Medium coffee and other things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618570
Comments: 62
Kudos: 127





	1. *John Cena voice* You can't see me

**Author's Note:**

> So the font I had was "specter" but ya know
> 
> Song: All My Friends by AJ Mitchell
> 
> Edit// This first chapter is a bit heavy on spirit type stuff but that should change?

~Dear Daichi,

Hello! I’m thrilled to be your psychic for the group project. Your type of ghost communicates through writing, correct? I hope we can work well together!

Suga~

~Dear Suga,

I am equally delighted to be your paranormal entity. Yes, I communicate through letters. Have you given consideration to our project’s function?

Daichi~

~I was thinking of a translator? You know, something that allows even people with no spiritual awareness to communicate with ghosts.

Suga~

The pen lifts from the page again, held by a ghost Suga can’t see, and begins scribbling. 

Kageyama bounds by their table, chasing after a spirit that’s glowing orange. “Hinata!” he yells. “Get back here!”

There’s a series of clicking noises, and Kageyama takes the recording device in his hands and winds it backwards. He plays it at half speed, thus allowing him to understand the ghost’s words. “Bakageyama, I don’t have to listen to you! You’re a medium, not my mom.”

Suga briefly wonders how those two were picked as worthy candidates for the Sight course. Of course, experience as a first year was perhaps less important than raw power, of which Kageyama and Hinata have in spades. 

Kageyama: the genius medium, known for being able to see and talk to almost any spirit - not that they’d get along - but equally known for his poor group skills. Any rituals that required teamwork seemed to be off the table.

Hinata: a small, spunky ghost that seemed to be able to float much higher, move much faster, and communicate with Kageyama much better than practically anyone else, medium or otherwise. He could interact with the human world physically, rare for a ghost that young.

There were others in the class, of course, but the ghost he was supposed to be focusing on was the one writing in front of him.

Daichi: an incorporeal spirit, a poltergeist, meaning he could move and possess objects but couldn’t communicate verbally with many mediums.

Finally, Suga thought of himself.

Koushi: a third year medium with no discerning skills other than his highly developed empathy. With it, he could read emotions and therefore know how to help someone, what to say… in theory.

He glanced down at the page in front of him, humming quietly. It read: 

~That sounds like a great idea!~

Suga grinned. He’d joined this course because they were focused on making a difference - assisting those who were susceptible to spirits, not willing to join the psychic ranks but unable to close themselves down, or everyday people who simply didn’t have power.

As someone who was fairly weak in psychic power himself, this goal stemmed from somewhere deep within him.

Suga presses his lips together briefly, reflecting on his next move. He picks up the pen and scribbles, 

~Can you hear me when I speak? See me?~

A brief hesitation, then the pen rises and writes,

~I can see you. I can hear you, too. You’re… floaty.~

“So I don’t have to write?” Suga asks. “That’s going to save paper and time.” Then, “What do you mean, I’m floaty?”

No words appear. Kageyama passes by the table, Hinata trapped under his arm. “He’s shrugging.”

“Ooooh, now he’s slapping his forehead!” Hinata points out. “Now he’s - ah, Daichi-san!” The two first years flinch backwards. “That’s a scary face!”

“You forgot I can’t see you,” Suga realizes, then waves it off. “It’s fine! I’m used to not being able to do all of what the other mediums can. Just makes what we’re doing more important, right?”

~Still, I’m sorry. You’re doing Human-Spirit Intrapersonal Relations for a reason, huh?~

“Yes,” he tells Daichi. “And it’s no big deal.” It doesn’t hurt as much to be reminded anymore. He’s used to being told that he won’t make a good medium, psychics have to have better talents than knowing feelings of all things, but his power has helped him out of tricky situations over the years!

The pen moves across the paper fluidly, and Suga found himself wondering what Daichi looked like - probably with steady hands.

~You’re going to make an excellent HS rep. You’ve got the aura for it.~

Suga gasps, then lets a small smile play over his face. He’s been told as much a few times, but it comes truer through pen and ink. It’s not like people can see their own aura to verify it.

“Thanks, Daichi.” he tells him. And means it.

~~~

They decide to do the translator, with Daichi asking his friends to contribute in order to gain a large range of spirit types.

~Kuroo might want to bring Kenma,~ he warns. 

Suga nods. “Oh, I know him!” 

Kuroo: a familiar spirit that somehow got Attached to Kenma when they were very young. He was… mischievous and strong willed to say the least, but through his connection to Kenma even people with almost no power could see him, which made him fine enough company. Kenma, however, had almost no interest in being a professional medium - he’d joined mainly because Kuroo had wanted them to enter the program (and like hell would he let his familiar work with some other medium, even if they were Attached).

Being Attached seemed like a complicated business in itself, even if it meant you could see your familiar. It involved a strong connection, granting the two involved (even if by accident) an almost unbreakable bond.

“Shut the hell up, Yahaba.” 

Speaking of accidental Attachments.

“Look,” the medium offers, “it’s not like I want to -”

Kyoutani growls, shaking himself, and shifts into his animal form - a medium sized dog, covered in short cut yellow fur.

“Real mature!” Yahaba shouts at the animal, scowling.

I’m going to go talk to him, Suga reads, then nods at Daichi.

“Having troubles?” Suga asks sympathetically.

“Having a shifter for a spirit is all fun and games unless they’re Kyoutani.” The second year pouts. “He never listens, he’s always going ahead when we’re just trying to do group exercises - hell, he doesn’t want to participate when it’s just us!”

Suga shrugs. “To be fair, it’s not like he’s not trying at all.”

“I know.” Yahaba sinks into the chair next to Suga, watching Kyoutani stalk around the room, chasing Hinata - the latter who’s shrieking and attempting to hide behind Kageyama. “I just wish…”

“You’d formed an Attachment under better circumstances.”

“I was going to say if it’d never happened at all,” Yahaba grouses, “but… yeah. It would’ve been nice to form one with someone who actually, y’know, enjoyed my presence. Like at all.”

Suga can’t help but wince in sympathy. He’s never heard of a case like this - forming an Attachment through strong feelings like friendship and love aren’t uncommon, but such a bond being created through hate? He’s not sure it’s ever happened before.

He’s not exactly sure whether it was hate at all, really, but neither of them seem ready to hear this.

Daichi signals his return by tapping his pen against the table. “What’s the verdict?” Suga asks him.

~Well,~ Daichi writes, then pauses for a long moment. ~He’s very stubborn.~

“I know,” Yahaba moans. “I really, really know.”

The pen spins in the air, like the third year spirit is twirling it over his knuckles. ~Kageyama’s distracting him with a race. He and Hinata are tearing around until Iwaizumi gets here.~

“You called Iwaizumi-san?” Yahaba sputters, and from across the room Kyoutani raises his shaggy head, shifting back to human form. Yahaba glares over at him. “Oh, that’s what gets your attention?”

Kyoutani sniffs and turns back to having conversations made of only grunting noises with Hinata, who responds in kind with “Whoosh!” and “Pwah!”. Kageyama stands nearby, looking rather like he would rather not be able to see ghosts at this moment. Well, these spirits in particular.

“Who’s Iwaizumi?” Suga is compelled to ask, patting Yahaba’s back as Daichi taps the pen against where Suga assumes his face would be. It’s higher up than Suga’s own face, which would mean Daichi is taller than him. Like everyone else except Hinata and Kenma, but still, dang.

Yahaba lets out a small groan. “Third year. Corporeal specter. Crazy strong - he’ll beat Hanamaki-san and Kyoutani at arm wrestling - at the same time. He’s in my sector.”

“And you… don’t like him?”

Daichi scribbles down a note: ~Iwaizumi’s fine, but if he’s coming…~

“Oikawa-senpai is sure to follow.” Yahaba finishes glumly.

Suga’s confused at this point. He hasn’t heard of “Oikawa”, though he’s sure to be someone of influence if both Daichi and Yahaba have heard of him. “What’s wrong with -”

“He’ll know I’m not being a good mediummmmm,” Yahaba whines, then frantically gestures to Kyoutani. “Hey, get over here - if Oikawa’s coming we have to seem like a team!”

Kyoutani glances over, gives Yahaba a long, deliberate stare, and turns back to his conversation (Kageyama’s given up trying to communicate verbally and instead has begun speaking in volleyball references). Yahaba face palms.

Then a tan, muscled man walks into the room. His arms are folded, and he scowls at the group. “Kyoutani, don’t be a bother.”

“Is this Oikawa?” Suga whispers.

Yahaba gives him a confused look. “No. That’s Iwaizumi.”

“That’s Iwaizumi?” Suga hisses. “He looks practically human!”

“Told you he was strong,” Yahaba says, shrugging, and Suga studies the figure again. At first, Iwaizumi’s solid build and grounding personality made him seem human, practically the opposite of a ghost. Then he remembers his lessons: strong specters can look almost alive, with their coloring remaining and nearly possessing physical form, allowing them to touch things as if with a body.

“Iwa-chan~” A pale, bouncy figure skips into the room behind Iwaizumi, running a hand through his hair, and looks around the room. “How are our kohai doing - needing us to come sort things out already, you were only gone for five minutes! Did you miss us~?”

Iwaizumi sighs. “Technically, Oikawa, they only called me.”

“Technicalities!” Oikawa retorts, and joins Yahaba, Suga and Daichi at the table. “Soooo, Yaha-chan, what’s up?”

Yahaba rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Uh - we’re just having a few disagreements, at the moment. Everything’s fine, you didn’t have to -”

Oikawa looks down at the table, where Daichi’s scribbled a message. 

~Neither of you have done any work since you got here. For that matter, neither have the rest of us…~

“Tut tut, Mad Dog!” Oikawa scolds, then turns to Suga. “I don’t believe we’ve met…?”

“Suga,” Suga tells him, feeling oddly studied. “I’m sorry, are you performing a reading on me?”

Briefly, Iwaizumi looks up from across the room, where he’s talking to Kyoutani while Hinata and Kageyama provide commentary. “Shittykawa, don’t perform readings on people unless they say yes when you ask!”

Readings: Suga’s always been pretty good at those, thanks to his power of empathy. It tells you someone’s physical and mental condition, as (if they’re a specter) what kind of spirit they are. However, Suga feels strangely like Oikawa’s discovering more than that. His power, his thoughts and strategies - his secrets.

Get out of my mind, please, he thinks. Oikawa snaps out of his stare, laughing in a carefree manner and apologizing. “Sorry, sorry! Got distracted.” Suga shrugs it off, but as Oikawa and Iwaizumi drag Yahaba and Kyoutani out of the room - presumably back to training - he can’t help but feel uncomfortable. 

“Is that why you had that reaction to Oikawa?” Suga asks Daichi.

~No. I had that reaction to Oikawa because Oikawa’s a drama queen at worst and terrifying at best. But still, he’s good to have on your side - fun when you get to know him. I just expected that meeting him today would have made several people feel rather overwhelmed.~

“Don’t worry,” Suga reassures him, “I feel exactly the right amount of whelmed.”

~~~

He’s changing for practical training (how to deal with different types of spirits on the fly) when he realizes he’s left his shirt somewhere. This wouldn’t be a problem, except for the fact that the simulation relies on sensors in his training suit. Suga stumbles out of his changing room to ask if anyone’s got a spare.

Kageyama’s staggering around, trying to pull on his shoes while Hinata floats around his head babbling something. “Suga-san,” he says when he looks up, then tilts his head in confusion. “You’re not wearing your shirt.”

Suga thinks to himself that while Kageyama might be a genius psychic, he’s lucky this job doesn’t force you out for terrible grades and obvious observations.

“Yes,” he tells Kageyama, “I am not wearing a shirt. I’m currently looking for a spare?”

Hinata simply shrugs, mouth still going, and Suga smiles. It’s also a good thing ghosts don’t need to breath, or stop speaking. He ruffles the younger boy’s hair as he passes by, noting how the smaller one’s head felt like a not unpleasant breeze against his fingertips.

“Suga-san!” Hinata’s looking after him with wide eyes. “You have a tattoo!”

Suga nods. “Mmhm, but it’s not real.”

“Still real, even if it’s not permanent.” Kageyama says solemnly. “Is it an empathy picture?”

“Yes,” Suga tells him. “I’m surprised you know it, actually.”

“My mom’s an empath. It’s pretty.” The tattoo starts at Suga’s right shoulder blade and trails along his back, a slim tangle of vines interlocking and twining down to his left hip. It’s not something he would’ve gotten permanently, but he’s trying to find one he’d get when he graduates - becoming a full fledged HS rep would be the boost of confidence he’d need to make the lasting decision.

The tattoo’s not a traditional empathic mark, but it reminds Suga of how he wants to help people, reaching out and tangling his life with theirs. Small blooms of peonies, flowers that mean compassion, dot the plant. It’s pretty even if you don’t know the reasons behind it.

“That’s a very human thing, I think.” Suga says slowly. “To want beauty. But not the pain, or the permanence.”

“You’re a poet, Suga-san.” Hinata pipes.

Snapping out of his reviere, Suga lets out a hearty chuckle. “Come on, you two. You haven’t even met some of our other course members!”

“We have other course members?”

Through their shocked, excited cries, Suga marches out the door onto the field. He can’t help but wonder how he’s going to be able to communicate with Daichi in the practical, but they can’t exactly carry around paper and take the time to read. Noya’s going to like them, he thinks. Tanaka won’t at first, but he doesn’t like anyone right away. The other first years he hasn’t met yet, but they’re sure to be interesting.

On his way out, he notices a pen twirling in the air, like Daichi was waiting to let him know he was there. Suga banishes his worries. No matter what happens, he’s got a partner now - plus the rest of the team, his new kohai, and some others who seem like they’d become friends.

The two stride over the hill together, looking down at the bottom. Nishinoya, the same type of spirit as Hinata, is dashing around Asahi. Ennoshita stands behind the pair, attempting to control Tanaka as he lets out a series of whoops (the only way Suga can know he’s there, thank god his kohai is loud). He notices Kiyoko standing with a small blond haired girl, talking quietly alongside two other boys he hasn’t met yet.

Hinata and Kageyama come up behind them, almost bowling them over while they rush towards the group. Loud cries come up from half the boys, racing around each other, and Suga knows: they’re going to do just fine. Turning, he finds that if he squints - if he summons up all his psychic ability - he can see a vague outline of Daichi’s body. He’s strong and confident in the evening sun, and Suga taps the pen in his hand.

“Let’s go, Daichi.

We’ll figure it out on the way.”


	2. We Just Have To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a little early (six days this time, but usually it'll be weekly) because I've got Model Congress AND drama practice stuff constantly for the next three days! ... and then midterms and whatnot but whatever
> 
> Chapter Three is already written though, so nbd
> 
> Song: Years by Astrid S

“Figure it out on the way” turns out to be harder than Suga expected in that brief moment of optimism, but they’re sticking with it. And Daichi hasn’t put in a request for someone who can actually see him, so there’s that. However, it becomes clear that whatever they’re doing now isn’t working after a few hours of practical training, in which everyone else seems to be doing exponentially better.

Hinata and Kageyama, despite having a terrible start, are now rushing around fighting aggressive spirits with their bare hands and talking cheerfully with the friendly ones both of them having the benefit of being able to actually see who they’re talking to. 

Asahi and Nishinoya have been practicing with each other for about a year, which grants them pretty good teamwork - when Nishinoya isn’t distracted by the new first years, or yelling to his second year friends, or complementing Kiyoko. Asahi’s talking sheepishly to a spirit who seems to think he’s her grandson, and he keeps sending pleading looks to a laughing Noya. He seems to be enjoying watching Asahi take ghostly cookies. 

To be fair, so would Suga if he wasn’t so stuck on the fact that he and Daichi can’t even communicate through body language because Suga couldn’t see him.

“Daichi,” he says aloud after they finish helping a ghost that wanted to pass a message on. “This isn’t working.”

The pen wiggles frantically in the air, which Suga takes as agreement. Briskly, he claps his hands together. “What can we do when we can’t speak to each other?”

The pen tilts. Daichi’s version of a shrug.

“Well, what if we had a sound based thing, like - you press a button. Do you know morse code?”

Daichi shakes the pen to mean no.

Tanaka passes by, Ennoshita walking casually after him. “Hey, Suga-san! Daichi-san!” Suga assumes Daichi’s nodding, because Ennoshita nods back at the floating pen. “You guys are getting along well.”

“You think so?” Suga asks, shocked. “I mean. Yes, but I can’t see - it’s hard for us to talk on the fly.”

“Right, he’s a letter ghost.” Tanaka nods sagely.

Ennoshita raises a finger, interjecting. “That’s not what that type of spirit is called?”

“Wahahaha!” Tanaka exclaims. “Close enough!”

“That’s insensitive.”

“The point was!” Tanaka continues, pointing at Suga, “you’ve got crazy teamwork!”

“We’ve helped, like, four ghosts.” Suga tells him, bewildered. 

Tanaka shrugs. “That’s still awesome. They always look reassured when you’re done. And besides, it’s gotta be hard when you can’t see him - ouch, Ennoshita, I wasn’t done - your synergy is awesome.”

Daichi’s pen waves, tapping Suga on the shoulder and flicking him on the forehead.

“Yeah, I wasn’t saying we weren’t a good team,” Suga admits. “I just thought it’d be easier for you with someone who can… actually see you.”

Then pen flicks him again, then shakes from side to side - his way of communicating ‘No”.

Suga smiles. “Right. Translator’ll help with that.”

“See what I mean?” Tanaka hoots. “You two just had an entire conversation by shaking a pen.”

“Huh,” Suga nods. “Guess we did.”

“Scary,” Ennoshita comments, then pull his fellow second year away by the back of his shirt. “Okay, let’s go. We’ve still got to practice how you talk to young ghosts. Or humans, for that matter.”

“But they don’t like me, Ennoshita!” Tanaka complains.

“Well, maybe if you stopped acting and dressing like a thug…”

Their voices trail off as they get further away, spiking briefly as they run into the other two first years, the ones Suga doesn’t know. He’ll go meet them after practical.

“They’re right, Daichi,” he cheers. “We’ve got this!”

Daichi’s pen waves excitedly in the air, and Suga treats this like a victory.

~~~

“Hey,” Suga asks curiously. “Can you communicate in ways other than writing?”

Daichi scribbles ~I can’t speak. Not even to Kageyama, or other ghosts. But I can move things?~

“Yeah…” he says slowly. “I was wondering…” Suga pulls out a phone from his pocket, sliding it onto their table next to his own device.

The pen drops onto the floor. Panicked, Suga wonders briefly if he’s killed Daichi before remembering it’s rather hard to kill a spirit - seeing as they’re already dead. 

Kageyama looks up from his own discussion (‘discussion’ is generous, as it consists mostly of them scribbling notes about practical training strategies and bickering with the occasional throwaway statement to Nishinoya and Tanaka) and raises his eyebrows. “He looks scandalized. What happened?”

Daichi plucks the pen from the floor, moves to the first year table, and begins scribbling furiously. Hinata studies the paper and shrugs. “I mean, I don’t see the big deal. It’d be nice if you could text ideas out of class, yeah? I’ve got Kageyama’s number.”

“And I regret it every day.” Kageyama snipes, displaying rows upon rows om emojis. “This was at three in the morning.”

“Bakageyama, answer me next time then!”

“I was asleep! Like all people should be at three in the morning!”

Suga sighs and shifts the phone away. “Well, it’s got everyone’s numbers. It’ll be here if you want it.”

Returning to their table, Daichi pokes the device with the pen (Suga can practically see his suspicious scowl) and writes down a note. ~Who is everyone?~

“Ahhh… Karasuno’s team, Kuroo, Kenma, Yahaba’s in there but I can’t imagine you’ll need him -”

~Kuroo has a phone?~

Suga looks over at Daichi, tilting his head. “Yeah. You didn’t know?”

Hinata’s paying attention now: “Woooah! You actually got Tsukishima’s number? I thought only Yamaguchi had that, Crankyshima doesn’t give his number out to anyone -”

The pen pauses over the page. ~Well. If Kuroo has a phone…~

“He’s grinning evilly.” Kageyama says. “This may have been a poor judgement call, Suga-san.”

Daichi pockets the phone - how does he do that, put it in his ghostly pockets so Suga can’t see it anymore? - and writes: ~Perhaps.~

As long as he can talk to Daichi, Suga doesn’t think it’s a bad choice.

~~~

A day later, Suga corrects himself.

It was a terrible decision.

It’s not that Daichi’s always on the phone, it’s that Kuroo is, and he’s constantly facetiming the device. Not that facetiming makes much sense, because then Daichi has to text whenever he’s got something to say. Somehow, Kuroo weasels his way into it by claiming Kenma wants to speak to Suga, and because Suga is soft and believes him he’s greeted with a three second closeup of Kenma’s fingers as he plays a game.

He chuckles despite himself. “Hey, Kenma.”

“Hey, Suga.” Kenma looks up from his PSP for a brief instant, nods to Daichi, and trains his gaze back on the level.

“Stealing Suga now, kitten!” Kuroo tells him, sweeping the phone back up to his face so his head comes into view. Kenma can be heard in the background asking Kuroo not to call him that, while Kuroo is scoffing and acting like he hasn’t heard. “Sooooooo, Suga, I hear you met Oikawa?”

“You hear a lot of things.” Suga says sternly. “But yes, I met Oikawa, and he was…”

“Intense?” Kuroo suggests. “Dramatic? Way too obsessed with Iwaizumi?”

“I was going to say interesting, but now that you mention it...” Suga pauses. “Wait, what about Iwaizumi?”

Kuroo shares a look with Kenma, who’s offscreen but appears to be pressed into Kuroo’s side. “Suga, we thought you were observant.”

“I thought he was observant.” Kenma pipes up quietly. “You thought all his observational skills were taken up being effortlessly pretty. Which was annoying to hear.”

“Aww, I think you’re pretty too!” Kuroo coos, then smirks at the camera. “Besides, far be it from me to steal someone from a friend, even if they are pretty. And the friend is dense. And - Daichi, that’s a nasty expression, really.”

A bit confused, Suga waves the topic aside. “Ah - what are you guys doing for your project?”

At this, Kenma enters the screen, amber eyes for once containing sincere enthusiasm. “We’re doing an outreach program.”

“An outreach program,” Suga echoes. “For people affected by spirits?”

“Spirits affected by people, too!” Kuroo boasts.

~That’s awesome,~ Daichi holds up to the camera.

“Yes, it is. And so we need to borrow you two.”

Skeptical, Suga peers at him. “What do you mean, borrow us?”

~~~

“Kuroo, when you said borrow us I thought you meant -”

~Something we could work on for a day and then go home. We do have our own project to complete, you know.~

“Exactly,” Suga finishes. “Not…”

“It’s just for a bit!” Kuroo promises. “It’s just, there are too many of them?”

Yes. There are too many of them - something Kuroo should’ve considered before somehow finding ten ghost cats and thirteen living ones. And having only himself and Kenma around to contain them.

Speaking of Kenma, the second year medium has a live cat on his head, two spirit cats winding around his sides, and four (various states) in his arms and lap.

Kuroo frowns, complaining: “Besides, Kenma’s attention is taken up by all the critters now. And as much as I love cats, they’re ‘preventing him from getting up’.”

~Did you try -~ Daichi begins, but is stopped mid sentence by a curious kitten who bats at the pen. They get into a futile game of tug o’ war for the utensil, Suga sniggering in the background.

“Did you try asking the rest of Nekoma course?” Suga suggests.

Unimpressed, Kuroo looks at the door. “Well. Yes. But Lev was taken in by their hypnotizing eyes - don’t laugh, you two, they’re devils I say - and Yaku dragged him away because he’s kind of terrible at performing readings and they had to practice. And everyone else just sort of edged away awkwardly.”

“Betrayed.”

“Indeed.”

Daichi (having won the battle) writes down another note. ~Have you tried Bokuto?~

“As a matter of face, yes. He should be here. Eventually?” Kuroo glances at the door again. “You know, if Akaashi can keep him on track.”

Suga blinks. “Wait. Akaashi’s coming?”

“Yes, the pretty setters all know each other, we know.” Kuroo says.

Kenma looks up. “Rude.”

Kuroo walks over to scoop a cat off his game console. “You’re pretty too! Is there a club you guys go to? Because even Oikawa, though I’d never admit it to his face, is like. Above human standards. I really think being pretty is a requirement to becoming a setter.”

“Have you seen Kageyama?” Suga teases.

“Maybe you grow into it after being a setter for years,” Kuroo muses as Kenma’s lips twitch up into a smile.

In the end, they take a half an hour to corral the animals before the two Fukurodani members burst into the gym (Bokuto bursting and Akaashi calmly following him), scaring half of the cats in the process. 

It’s another hour before Daichi and Suga can go back to Karasuno.

“Hey, Kuroo.” Suga calls, smiling. “This was one of the most painful processes of my entire life.”

Kuroo looks sheepish. “Yeah. Uh, sorry.”

“Don’t worry,” Suga tells him. “You’ll repay us.” Daichi walks over with a paper. 

Kuroo scans the sheet, pales slightly, and nods. “Okay, I get it. We’ll help with the translator.”

“Good.” Suga beams at him, then walks out the door.

“The guy’s a secret devil,” he can hear Kuroo muttering.

Kenma’s tone is nonchalaunt. “Kuro, I wouldn’t be friends with him if he wasn’t.”

~~~

Suga’s staring out the window of chemistry (a required science course, but that doesn’t mean he likes it) when a paper slaps lightly against the glass.

~Come outside!~

Suga presses his lips together. Careful to remain undiscovered, he slides a sheet out from his desk and writes. ~Can’t. Why aren’t you in a class?~

The paper shimmies from side to side in a shrug. ~I’ve got a study hall. Thought I could work on the project with you, but I guess you’re busy?~ It hovers, then the wind is allowed to whisk it away.

In an instant, Suga fells prickles of daring. He’s not sure if Daichi stayed or if he carried himself off with the breeze, but in that moment, he was ready to leave. The undercurrent of boredom, wasted energy, flows under his skin. “Ah, Mr. Takeda?”

The teacher looks up. “Yes, Suga?”

“Could I get a drink?” Suga feels a bit bad for walking out, he likes Takeda even if he doesn’t like the class. And besides, Takeda teaches another class - related to spiritual affairs, book learning that really did help during practical.

But his teacher just nods him out, letting him go, and Suga slips out of the room with something that feels like freedom. He dashes out of the building, feeling the chill of the wind flap against his face. The stronger gusts feel like slaps, and his eyes are already tearing up, but he loves this weather. Suga opens his mouth, inhaling the sharp gusts down his throat, rushing to the tree in the middle of the yard. He tips his head back and lets himself bite the air as if he can taste it, and he can - sharp, wintery, and so synonymous with the feeling of living.

His lungs fill up with air, and for a moment he’s so in tune with everything and yet so concentrated that he’s forgotten Daichi’s there (somewhere) until he turns around.

For a moment, Suga thinks he can see him.

But of course it’s just a shadow of a tree, silhouetted against the sun as he stares into empty air that’s not empty at all.

There’s a metaphor in there somewhere, Suga thinks dazedly. Hi, Daichi. Then he shakes himself off, speaks properly. “Well, now that I’ve skipped class for the first time in my life, what’re we going to do?”

The pen flicks, and Suga follows him through the courtyard to the bridge on campus, overlooking a river. It’s high enough that you’d break something if you fell off, but too low to really injure you if you somehow slipped. The sun’s sinking, the sky dyed purple and pink, and Suga feels settled. Like he’s been waiting for this all day, even though he couldn’t have known.

Daichi stands next to him, setting the pen down. Suga imagines him doing the same thing he’s doing, standing with his arms propped up on the bridge as they look out over the campus. They don’t have to talk. They just have to be.


	3. Moderator to the last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love setter dynamics!
> 
> Song: Kids Again by Artist vs Poet

When he gets to his relevant courses (the name he assigns the paranormal classes in his mind), Suga becomes aware of Hinata and Kageyama. More specifically, how they’re ignoring each other. A quick text from Tanaka reveals they’d fought - going so far as to physically duel.

And, though he and Daichi are behind on their project after the incident with Nekoma, he’s the moderator. So of course he walks over, grabs his fellow medium, and tugs him out of the room. 

“Daichi-sannnnn,” he can hear Hinata whine behind them. “I don’t wanna talk about it!”

Then the door closes, and Suga levels Kageyama with a look he hopes expresses sympathy (albeit with a healthy does of ‘tell me now, don’t make excuses’). The first year stands stiffly for a moment, then sags. “Yeah, okay.”

“Ack, I’m glad you didn’t make me ask!” Suga beams. “Struggles with your partner are always hard -”

“Partner?” Kageyama spits. “As if. He needs to - to -” The boy casts a furious glare into the room. “He should just let me do the readings. He’s bad at them, and I just need him to do what I tell him sometimes! He doesn’t listen.”

“That,” Suga levels him with a disapproving glance, “sounds like you’re thinking of Hinata as tool.”

Kageyama steps back. “What?”

“What do you think of when you think about Hinata?”

Suga watches as Kageyama’s face warps in confusion. “I think he’s fast, and has crazy spiritual energy. He’s terrible at using it.”

“So in other words, what you can gain from him.” Suga states.

“No.” Kageyama frowns, trying again. “I still think all those things. But Hinata’s not an object - he’s passionate, even though he’s stupid. He’s good company.” Suga nods for him to continue, and Kageyama grudgingly admits, “He’s trusting. I don’t know how he’s that… that level of trusting, and he’s weirdly innocent for someone our age. His age? I just…”

“Part of me wants to push him. Make him go further and further until he knows his limits, because I don’t think he knows he has limits. If I don’t control his talent, it’s wasted. And if he goes too far, then -” he pauses. “I don’t know.”

Suga stares back into the room, sees Hinata fidgeting as he explains something to Daichi, and swears he can feel Daichi’s gaze on him as if they’re communicating “how can they be so dense” with their minds. Resisting the urge to press his hands into his eyes, he slaps Kageyama on the back. “Let’s go back in. Try talking things out, instead of just throwing each other across the room?”

Kageyama pouts. “Technically, he never threw me across the room. I’m too heavy.”

“Don’t brag about something like that!”

The two first years walk sulkily towards each other and, with a final glare from their upperclassmen, go into the corner (presumably to speak to each other in sentences consisting of actual words for once). “Gah,” Suga exclaims quietly, and he can feel Dachi’s wordless agreement.

Suga cracks his knuckles. “Okay, let’s work!”

They’ve recruited several ghosts to help with the translator already, but they’re still missing some. ~Suga,~ Daichi writes, ~do we have an elemental spirit?~

Pressing his fingers to his temple as he writes a particularly difficult line of Shifter, Suga spares a glance at the paper. “Don’t think so. Why?”

~Bokuto,~ Daichi starts, and Suga lurches forwards. “Daichi! You’re a genius, I’ll go call Akaashi - I could kiss you right now!” He pulls his phone from his pocket, getting up to place the call, and misses Hinata’s next words as his friend picks up.

“Wow, Daichi-san,” he says. “You’re really red.” When Suga gets back, he’s not sure why Daichi’s waving a sheet of paper in front of Hinata that reads, ~I am not!~, but he decides he’s better off not knowing.

~~~

“Daichi! Bro! Dude!” Bokuto exclaims, bouncing up and down. “How’ve you been?”

Daichi scribbles something, holds it up for Bokuto to read, and seems to be talking about something that reminded him of something else - Suga doesn’t really know. It involves a lot of hand movements on both sides.

Akaashi was more subdued, smiling calmly at Suga. “Good to see you again, Koushi.”

“Likewise! It’s been too long - mom’s always talking about when your family’s coming over. Keji, how’s biology com-” Suga pauses as Bokuto looks over, shocked.

“Aaagashi!” he exclaims. “Who’s this guy? Why does he call you by your first name - wait, are you dating someone?”

Akaashi shakes his head calmly. “No Bokuto-san. This is my cousin, Sugawara Koushi.”

Bokuto relaxes for a moment, then straightens up again. “Your cousin!”

~Kuroo was right,~ Daichi writes. ~All setters know each other. It’s law.~

“I didn’t know Oikawa until a few days ago.” Suga points out.

Teasing, Daichi waggles the pen. ~I’m sure ONE of you knew Oikawa beforehand.~

“Hey hey hey, Daichi, let’s race! I know you beat me last time, but I think I’ll win against those godly thighs this time!” With Bokuto’s challenge, the two take off.

Suga smiles after them, then turns back to Akaashi, who’s fondly watching Bokuto attempt to run on his hands. His smile is soft, slightly shy, and a bit nostalgic. 

“Akaashi,” Suga says slowly, “You’ve fallen for him!”

Akaashi jolts, then tears his gaze away. “I have not.”

“Lies.” Suga pokes him in the side, attempting to extract a confession. “Tell your darling older cousin.”

Swatting his hand away, the younger boy shakes his head. “Koushi, I haven’t - hey! Drop it! You’re too old, you old man, you can’t relate to the youth.”

“Gah!” Suga pretends to be horrified, but on the inside he’s pleased. Akaashi was always quiet, and it’s nice to see how he acts with someone he’s known forever. Even if he is calling him an old man.

“Fine.” Akaashi grumps when Suga threatens to tickle him into submission. “Maybe a little.”

“When did you know?” Suga’s aware he’s acting like a middle schooler who’s just learned their friend has a crush, but he can’t help it. “Was it like a shoujo manga?”

Akaashi’s face is perfectly calm and placid. “Remember that time I met this spirit in the park, and he decided we were best friends after one day? He insisted we pet all the dogs.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, apparently fate likes to punish me.”

Suga blinks. “Okay, so you fell for him when you two met again? That’s sweet.”

“Ah.” Akaashi pauses. “Not exactly.”

“You fell for him after he made you pet dogs until your hand fell off?” Disbelieving, Suga can’t help but let out a chuckle. Akaashi nods, and he laughs harder. It’s pretty funny, considering Bokuto had almost knocked himself senseless on a tree, attempted to eat sand, and fallen out of no less than three trees.

Also because Akaashi had been seven at the time.

Bokuto, now thoroughly tired, returns to the group. “Why’s your cousin having a heart attack?”

“He’s just laughing, Bokuto-san.” Despite his face being slightly pink, Akaashi’s voice is completely normal. Suga respects his cousin more than ever before.

He wipes tears from his eyes, nodding at Daichi. “You win?”

~I’m insulted you think I could lose to him!~ Daichi jokes. ~He’s got too much muscle to be fast.~

Bokuto gasps, slinging an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. “Rude. But also thank you? It’s not like you aren’t ripped either, Daichi!”

Suga briefly pictures Daichi as someone very bulked up, decides the image doesn’t fit, and settles on someone slim, but still muscular and strong. Then he sets his cold hands on his face to snap himself out of wondering random things for no reason, reminding himself of their visit’s purpose.

“We were wondering if you’d be willing to participate in our project?” Suga prompted. “It’s a translator. Bettering communications.”

His cousin looked levley at them. “What would we be doing?”

“Ah, we just need to know if there’s anything to an elemental’s language that’s different?” he offered. Though it hadn’t really come up in class, he knew body language could play a large part in translating. “Is all the moving around a thing, or…?”

Bokuto shook his head emphatically. “Nope! Just me! Actually, people tend to find that annoying.” He drooped briefly, then perked back up. “But it helps in practical! Lots of energy, ya know.”

“I’m sure,” Suga says warmly, and pulls out a notebook. “Akaashi, how have your studies been coming along?”

He doesn’t express his disappointment.

They’ve gotten nowhere today - but at least he’s got time with cousin, time away from his thoughts (which seem to be leaning in directions they hadn’t a few weeks ago).

Suga glances over at Daichi, and is relieved when Daichi (as far as he can tell) doesn’t glance back.

~~~

Tapping his fingers on the desk, Suga’s almost finished the translator’s basic coding when his phone buzzes. It’s peaceful in the small room, with Kageyama and Hinata getting along quietly for once, and the noiser members of Karasuno (they’d already been partnered up, so they hadn’t been there the first day but would in the future) were conspicuously absent.

From: Mini Oikawa  
SUGA-SAN

From: Mini-Oikawa  
it’s a disaster oh no 

From: Sugar  
Yahaba, what’s going on?

From: Sugar  
...who’s dead/living when they aren’t supposed to be?

From: Mini-Oikawa  
u don’t trust me

From: Mini-Oikawa  
ok so we have to do exams soon yeah

From: Sugar  
We have to do what?

From: Mini-Oikawa  
exams? testing how well you work w/ your partner ig

From: Mini-Oikawa  
if they don’t think you work well together, they can separate you?!?

From: Mini-Oikawa  
i just got used to kyoutani idk how we can get separated if were ATTACHED but im sure theyll do it

From: Mini-Oikawa  
suga-san?

Suga stares down at his phone for a long moment.

He looks up at Daichi, who’s twirling his pen as he studies their project notes.

He looks over at his translator, nowhere near complete (though they have time! They aren’t complete disasters!).

And wails.

“Daichiiiiiii, we’re going to fail!”

Daichi snaps to attention, reads the messages from the phone shoved in his face, and pushes his chair back.

Hinata looks over at the screeching noise, wincing. “Daichi-san, please don’t do that.”

Presumably, Daichi turns to face them. Kageyama yelps, turns his partner around in his seat, and stacks book between the two tables.

From: Sugar  
How did you learn about this, Yahaba?

From: Mini-Oikawa  
kyo came in like “eyy look whats going down”

From: Mini-Oikawa  
ok he didnt do that but close enough he found a paper

From: Sugar  
I was momentarily distracted from our peril by imagining Kyoutani saying “Eyy, look what’s going down.” but now I’m stressed again

From: Mini-Oikawa  
idea

From: Sugar:  
???

From: Mini-Oikawa  
we switch spirits

From: Sugar:   
Um, Yahaba? You’re bonded to Kyoutani, even if we wanted to, that's not a thing?

From: Mini-Oikawa  
not forever! but we try to work w/ other people, see if that works

From: Sugar  
So basically, you want me to be so awful that Kyoutani realizes how good he has it?

From: Mini-Oikawa  
never did i explicitly say such a thing

From: Mini-Oikawa  
but yea

Suga wordlessly hands Daichi the phone again, raising his eyebrows when he gets it back.

From: Sugar  
We’re in.

~~~

“So you can text on a phone,” Suga grumbles.

Unabashed, Daichi uses the pen again. ~Don’t like it as much.~

“You text Kuroo ALL DAY.”

~That’s different.~

Suga supposes if he didn’t know Kenma and Kuroo were dating, he’d be jealous.

Is that what this feeling is? He’s no stranger to jealousy - no emotion is foreign to an empath - but this is a sticky feeling that worms into his heart and coils in his gut. It’s undeniably his.

He’s not sure why it bothers him, but he chalks it up to nerves about the exam and guilt over the class he skipped (he knows why, but he doesn’t have to deal with it yet).

They’re crossing the campus (it’s a large high school, teaching the best psychic program in the country) to get to Sejioh’s area. They pass several harried students, a few of whom do a double take when they see a floating pen. (No spiritual power.) Other simply nod politely to the pair.

“Yahaba?” Suga calls quietly when they enter the library. “You in here yet?”

“Refreshing-kun!” Oikawa pops up behind a bookshelf, scaring Suga into smacking the perceived attacker on the head. “Ahhh, refreshing-kun, why…”

Suga reaches out in apology. “Sorry! Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s his own fault,” Iwaizumi says mildly, coming around the corner as well. He picks Oikawa up by the back of his shirt, setting him on his feet. Suga takes note of his impressive biceps, reminding himself to never fight this particular spirit.

Oikawa’s shirt is teal, with cartoon stars surrounding the words “I woke up like this”. Iwaizumi’s has a decal of a mirror, with writing that says “We can tell, go shower” in the glass. Suga momentarily wonders if he and Daichi could pull off matching shirts, then discounts the idea on the grounds that a) he wouldn’t be able to see Daichi’s shirt and it’d look stupid to anyone with low spiritual energy and b) matching shirts were faintly stupid.

“We’re here to see Yahaba.” The voice comes from beside him, but the only one there is - 

Suga gapes. “I thought you couldn’t speak!”

There’s a momentary silence, then Daichi speaks again. “Did you know about google translate?”

Suga stifles a scream, watching Daichi’s phone keys press themselves to broadcast his words. “Please,” he begs, “Siri’s voice doesn’t match up with what I imagined your voice was. Don’t do this to me.”

“Well, it’s an option,” his partner says, and tucks his device back into his bag.

Freshly traumatized, Suga moves to the back of the library to talk with Oikawa’s underclassmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I almost didn't post today! (Even though I've had this chapter ready for a while.) Guess this means I should finish chapter four, huh?


	4. Different Books, Same Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute
> 
> I've started chapter five, but (you've probably heard me complain about this before and I'm sorryyyyyy) midterms start Tuesday for me! So we shall see if the next update is on time~
> 
> Also - cliffhanger? Me?!?

“You’re here!” Yahaba exclaims, pushing back his seat and moving as if to rise from the table.

Suga glances under the table. Kyoutani is curled up sullenly in shifter form on Yahaba’s feet, but it looks less like a gesture of comfort and more like he’s trying to punish his partner with his weight. “We are indeed.”

Oikawa, who was hanging off Iwaizumi’s shoulder, settled into the seat across from Yahaba. He laces his fingers and props them up under his chin, something that wouldn’t be menacing if not for the look in his eyes. Iwaizumi remains standing next to him as Suga and Daichi sit down as well.

~Do you want to sit?~ 

Iwaizumi glances down at the note, then shakes his head. “Ah, no - hang on.”

He sticks out his foot to block Kyoutani’s escape route, causing the dog to snarl and hurdle the offending limb. Iwaizumi kicks his leg up while Kyoutani’s mid-jump, scooping him out of the air and handing him back to Yahaba as if the shifter spirit was a chihuahua.

Daichi slides paper over to Suga. ~Let’s never fight him.~

~Either of them,~ Suga scrawls back, taking note of Oikawa’s calculating expression.

“So, Yahaba-chan~” Oikawa sings, “you want to do a ghost swap?”

Kyoutani goes deathly still in Yahaba’s arms, then turns to look up at his partner with the most betrayed expression known to dog.

“If you’ve got something to say, shift back and say it.” Yahaba instructs, looking slightly guilty. Kyoutani ignores the suggestion in favor of snorting all over the medium’s shirt. “Gross.”

Suga laughs quietly. “Kyoutani, I’m not that much of a terror to work with.”

~Eh,~ Daichi writes, making Suga splutter indignantly.

Kyoutani jumps out of Yahaba’s lap with a particularly ferocious lunge, shifting back to human as he goes. “So I’m not working with Oikawa?”

“Mean, Mad Dog-chan!” Oikawa squeals. “You wish you’d be so lucky!”

“What he means is that we’re supervising,” Iwaizumi interjects over Oikawa’s wailing.

Daichi gets up and walks over to Yahaba, who shakes his hand. Kyoutani flops into Daichi’s vacated seat (with terrible posture, Suga notes) and shrugs. “You can’t be worse than these guys.”

Yahaba’s finger twitches, but he doesn’t acknowledge the sting other than to say, “Just you wait, Kyoutani. Or can your tiny animal mind not handle patience?”

Kyoutani snarls, Yahaba smirks, Iwaizumi looks tired already and Oikawa looks like he’s just tuned into a video that says aliens have landed on earth. “This is the best thing since reality tv.”

“You hate reality tv.” Iwaizumi points out.

“Not the point~” Oikawa hums, then leads Daichi and Yahaba out the door. “Let’s go do training, or something…”

Suga looks uncomfortably at the two spirits. “Ah. Okay, so - want to start?”

Kyoutani shrugs. Iwaizumi gives him a look and the two follow Suga into the cluster of trees behind the library. “I figured you’d like it better out here, Kyoutani. It’s more natural, hmm?”

Giving him a startled and suspicious glance, Kyoutani nods his head jerkily. Suga smiles. “Alright, let’s work on trust exercises - stop making that face, we can’t do anything until I know what you can do and vice versa. You want to know about the people you work with, or you can’t rely on each other completely.”

“We don’t need to talk,” Kyoutani grunts. “It’s just fighting things.”

“It is not ‘just fighting things’!” Suga yelps indignantly. “You have to have an emotional connection, especially if you’re Attached!”

“Well I didn’t ask to be Attached to some shallow moron with nothing substantial.” the shifter grumbles, rubbing his collarbone. “I don’t need to know anything about him.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong!” Suga says triumphantly. “You’ve got him pegged wrong, I think. Yahaba’s actually very clever - have you ever actually tried to have a proper conversation with him?”

Kyoutani inhales deeply, rubbing his collarbone harder. Suga reaches out to tap his hand, stopping the movement. The younger boy looks down, blinking, and pulls his hand away from his body. Suga sighs. “You’re unconsciously reacting to his presence, huh.”

“Is that what the stupid stabby feeling is?” Kyoutani looks up. “Can you remove that?”

“You’re stuck with the stabbing,” Iwaizumi tells him, “just like you’re stuck with the person himself.”

The spirit’s face reflects his fear. “You mean I’m going to get stuck to Yahaba like you and Oikawa are stuck together?”

“Believe it or not, kid, Oikawa and I have been friends for ages out of choice. Doesn’t mean I don’t question myself every other day, but… I’m sticking with him - we aren’t Attached.” Iwaizumi huffs a laugh and gives the other two boys a stern look. “Don’t go telling him I said that.”

Suga swears to secrecy and files the information away for minor blackmail later on. 

~~~

MEANWHILE

Oikawa slowly drinks his water, staring with fascination at the non-verbal debate in front of him. Daichi’s settled on the ground, frowning as Yahaba lies sprawled on the ground by a tree. The spirit scribbles something that makes Yahaba pull a face, then uses hand motions to argue his point.

He’s tempted to ask what the drama was about, but at the moment it’s far better to simply watch in amusement.

Daichi finally scribbles ~Well, how’d you meet in the first place!~, then lets the wind carry the paper to Oikawa. 

“Don’t wanna talk about Kyoutani,” the second year complains in vain.

Oikawa pokes him. “Yahaba-chan, you have to if he does.”

Snarkily, Yahaba lifts his head from his arms to look at his upperclassman. “I don’t have to listen to an otaku.”

“I’m not an otaku!” he gasps. “Yahaba, we LIVE IN JAPAN -”

~Nice try, Yahaba.~ Daichi waves in front of their faces, mouth twitching slightly. ~Not all of us are that easily distracted.~ Grumbling noises comes from the unwieldy pile of limbs that is the younger medium.

“This was your idea,” Oikawa reminds him. “You have to suffer too~.”

“Pop-idol wannabe,” Yahaba comments, and the two deteriorate into passive aggressive insults for a solid five minutes.

~~~

BACK AT THE RANCH

“This was very productive!” Suga says encouragingly. 

Kyoutani slouches into the library. “I hated every minute.”

“You liked the punching inanimate objects to expel emotions,” Iwaizumi shrugs. “Seemed productive enough to me.”

The shifter gives him a baleful look, then slinks under their table and curls up. Yahaba, followed by the two third years, walks in looking cheerier than his partner but somewhat subdued (what did they discuss?, Suga wonders). Without checking, he takes the seat Kyoutani’s sleeping under.

Kyoutani doesn’t bite him.

~It’s a success!~ he writes to Daichi, flashing a discreet thumbs up, and he can practically feel his partner’s smile.

~~~

“THIS IS NOT GOING AS ANTICIPATED,” Suga shrieks as he trips over a poorly placed rock. “WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS.”

“I’m sorry!” Hinata screams back. “But in my defence, I thought it’d be really cool!”

“WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIE.”

Kageyama somehow find extra energy to smack his partner as the three vault over a fallen tree. “Hinata, you dumbass!”

“You thought it was a good idea, too!”

Somewhere off to their left, Asahi is wincing while Nishinoya cackles. Tanaka looks like he wants to charge in and save them, or perhaps get his cardio in, but Ennoshita’s holding him by the back of the shirt. Tsukishima’s sneering at them, and Yamaguchi is covering Yachi’s eyes as Kiyoko takes notes on their performance.

Suga isn’t sure where Daichi is, but he doesn’t have the breath to spare for shouting. Carefully, he extends his mental presence. “Daichi,” he wheezes, “we have a problem.”

If his life was a cheesy sitcom, this would be the moment the camera panned out to reveal what they were running from. Since it wasn’t, Suga has the misfortune to already know the demon behind him: an extremely pissed off spirit.

Specifically, one that’s supposed to be a ‘practical quiz prep’, according to the first year duo he’s ‘prepping’ with. He’s not sure how ‘practice for the practical exam’ translated to ‘attack Suga with a rampaging destructive spirit that looks like a rhino’, but who knows how their minds work?

A robotic voice - is that Siri? - echoes from nearby. “This way.”

“... this is the only time I’m glad to hear you talk with your phone.” Suga admits, steering the group into a thicket of trees to their left. He jumps up into the one he sees branches waving from, alerting him to his partner’s presence. The problem children scale one next to them, quietly arguing over who’s on the highest branch.

~How do we get rid of it?~ Daichi scribbles.

“I’m not sure,” Suga looks around the clearing for ideas. “I could try to influence its emotions, but I don’t think it’d work with something so big.” Below them, the rhino spirit roars in confusion and anger. Suga pushes the palm of his hand into his forehead. “Why did you summon such an aggressive spirit?”

Hinata bites his lip. “Uh. The harder the challenge, the more satisfying when you rise to the top?”

Suga pauses. “That was surprisingly motivational.” Then he shakes his head. “Not good enough to put on my tombstone, though.”

“You absolute dumbass,” Kageyama snarls. “I’m going to throw you out of the tree.”

“Nooooo,” Hinata whines, leaping to the next branch. “If I die, you don’t pass the exam!”

“You -” Kageyama stares at him for a long moment. “YOU’RE A GHOST!”

“We have feelings too!” the orange haired boy snipes.

Kageyama simply sighs. “You can’t die.”

“... you’re not a ghost expert.”

“Daichi,” Suga suggests, “I know how we can get out of this.”

~Oh? So we’re not, in fact ‘all going to die’?~

“Shut up.” 

Kageyama and Hinata bicker quietly on the other branches as Suga takes a deep breath, shifting through his memory for something to get them out of this. He comes across something that sparks a flicker of interest: a wind rune. Is it possible he could blow a tree over to steer it away? Failing that, he could blast the spirit itself, but that seems rude considering his two idiot underclassmen were the ones to summon it.

Suga decides to try communicating with it. [Hello,] he thinks. [Could you maybe leave us alone, please? I’d like to get out of this tree.]

A wave of blinding rage crashes over his psyche, and Suga flinches backwards, nearly falling out of the tree. He’ll take that as a no, then. “Daichi, I’ve got something we can try.”

~Anything’s worth a shot,~ his partner tells him once Suga’s filled the three other boys in on the plan.

For this to work, Suga needs to draw on Daichi’s spiritual presence. Kageyama won’t learn this rune for another two years (along with the other elemental runes), and Hinata’s a ghost, so no casting for him.

Besides, it’s a tricky spell. You’ve got to channel the energy precisely, then draw the rune, then pour power into the drawing. But not too much, or it’ll backfire, and with too little it won’t be powerful enough, and you’ve got to be careful or it could drain your life force. Also, you could explode. Considering the fact Suga likes his body just fine as it is, unexploded, he’d rather avoid that outcome.

He closes his eyes and reaches out his hand. Daichi places his palm on top of Suga’s, the weight no more substantial than a summer breeze. It feels like he’s captured a gust of air between his fingers. Concentrating, Suga draws on Daichi’s power.

He’s only half aware of wind rushing around his body, focused on channeling the energy through his body. Suga raises a finger and traces the run into the air, a mess of swirls that have no connection at first and yet all seem to flow together once the circle is completed. The power coursing through his body leaves no room for dread, no room for worrying about what might happen if he fails the channeling.

It’s blissfully peaceful, and for once, Suga doesn’t think. 

Power spills from his fingertips into the rune, and then he opens his eyes (Hinata gasps, muttering “Are they supposed to be pure white?”) and breathes outwards. The drawing is glowing a pale white-blue, and it flies lazily through the air and lands on the spirit.

Oops, Suga thinks, head spinning, and then it’s bedlam. The spirit flies backwards with an indignant trumpeting sound, dissipating when it hits the ground fifty feet away. Suga winces, on the behalf of the creature more than anything else, but also out of crippling embarrassment that he missed the mark quite so much.

Kageyama turns to him with fiery eyes, leaning as far as he can over the branch to stare at Suga. “How’d you do that?”

“It’s just something you learn when you get to third year,” Suga squeaks. “You’ll be able to do it much better, I’m sure -”

“Don’t dismiss your experience so easily!” the younger medium says, face still blazing.

Suga can only nod, but that makes him dizzier than before. Dazedly he runs through his mental checklist for elemental casting. Channel power. Draw rune. Consult - “Hey, Daichi?”

Daichi uses the text-to-voice feature on his phone, as if he knows Suga wouldn’t be able to read anything at the moment. “Yes?”

“What kind of spirit are you? I mean, your alignment.”

“Earth,” Daichi says, momentarily confused.

Suga chuckles, cursing his own oversight. The four elemental alignments are one of the first few things they teach mediums, along with a warning: never chanel opposite elements for casting. Wind and earth was a stupid move for him to make. “That.. makes sense,” he murmurs, trying to cling to consciousness. “You’re… dependable. Like a… mountain. Or - solid, you know? Someone you… can count on.”

Hinata lets out a shriek as Suga topples lightly from the tree, almost cracking his head on the ground before Kageyama can catch him. He can practically see Daichi’s stupid worried face, and he whispers that it’s no one’s fault but his own as darkness crowds the corners of his vision but his partner might not be able to hear him and

“Sleep,” he hears, and then everything properly goes quiet.

~~~

When Suga wakes, he’s in a hospital bed. There’s healing runes pasted along his arms (mixing the wrong elements like a fool has repercussions) and he feels stiff, but other than that it’s like nothing more serious happened than a mild sunburn. When he checks the time on the analog clock on the opposite wall, he sees that he’s been out for several hours, enough time that it’s the next day.

He checks himself out of the campus hospital and makes his way back to the medium class wing, peeking in his typical room’s door to check on his underclassmen. They’re diligently working (for once, though they do seem to be poking each other under the desks) and he lets himself be proud. 

Daichi’s nowhere to be seen (of course), and there’s a new spirit inside the room. He’s rather short - like, Hinata short - and seems to be fidgeting with his phone.

Ukai opens the door for him, giving him a disapproving look. “Honestly, Sugawara,” he remarks, “I thought leaving this bunch in your care would be alright - we’ve got the rowdier ones in the other room, and heaven knows I’ve got my hands full with them.”

“Sorry, sir.” Suga apologizes, tugging his sleeves down over his healing runes. “Won’t happen again.”

“It most certainly will not,” Ukai fixes him with another glare and then seems to forgive him, waving paperwork at his face. “Well, I suppose I should give you time to get to know your new partner, at least.”

Suga lurches forward. “Pardon?”

“Your new partner,” Ukai repeats. “Didn’t he tell you? Sawamura requested a switch this morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with me lmao
> 
> Imagine having plot? Dw it'll show up


	5. Plot Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: It's Alright by Mother Mother
> 
> Leave a summary of the story so far in this chapter's comments: funniest one gets a shout out in the notes next chapter!
> 
> Please note that all of these text conversations actually happened between myself and my friends.

His new partner is a spirit named Yaku, a short third year who seems to have been inserted into the program late. Suga can see him and talk to him easily and he’s actually a good conversationalist - he’s even on board with the translator idea. It’s everything he would’ve wanted in a partner at the start of the year.

Suga wants Daichi back desperately.

~~~

From: Sugar   
Can you sue someone for damage to your heart or

From: Mini-Oikawa  
I’ve tried but Madonna won’t return my calls

From: “Iwa-chan”  
If they impaled it

~~~

“Ukai-san!” Suga stays after class is over, trying to achieve a semi-casual air and failing miserably. “Ah, do you know where Daichi is now?”

“He’s working with a first year, not that I’d wish Lev onto anyone.” Ukai tells him.

Suga’s already halfway out the door. “Thanks!”

The teacher looks up from his papers, calling after the boy. “But Suga, you shouldn’t - oh. He’s already gone.”

~~~

He strides determinedly down the hallway, fingers flying over his phone’s keyboard as he goes. Messages to Daichi are left unanswered, texts to Yahaba are responded to with videos of Kyoutani sleeping in dog form, and Iwaizumi is too busy dealing with Oikawa because reasons.

Suga wonders what he did. Could it have been that time he’d drunk Daichi’s coffee by accident? Snarked about the voice texting too many times? Heck, maybe his partner (he was still his partner, sorry Yaku but no) had simply decided to find someone who could see him! His stomach wrenches at the thought that after all he’s done to get here, he won’t be able to hack it.

Finally, Suga relents and texts Kuroo.

From: Sugar  
Do you know where Daichi is?

From: Sugar  
Or someone named Lev?

From: Cat  
what do you want with our russian

From: Sugar  
I’M COMING TO NEKOMA RIGHT NOW

From: Cat  
i mean what nuuuu

~~~

“Kuroo,” Suga pants, tired from running across campus to Nekoma’s area, “Daichi. Where.”

Kuroo smoothly blocks the entrance to the gym with his body, leaning against the doorway. “No idea what you’re talking about, sweetcheeks.”

“Let him in.” Kenma instructs softly, and Suga can almost see Kuroo wilt. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he ducks under an arm and scurries into the gym, casting his gaze over the bleachers. Not that he can see Daichi, of course, but it’s the principal of the thing.

“Daichi,” he threatens, “if you don’t come talk to me I’m going to call your cell phone. I know no one’s taught you how to turn the ringer off yet.”

A petulant breeze rushes through the room, and Kuroo scoffs. “Come on, we all know you want to. It’ll be fine. Look, bro, worst comes to worst I restrain him and you run like your life depends on it.”

Kenma glances up from his game. “If Suga really wanted to throw you off, he could do it.”

“Thank you, Kenma. I love you too, Kenma.” Kuroo rolls his eyes and pushes Suga forward, turning his attention back to Daichi. “He’s clearly concerned. And it’s not like you to sulk.”

There’s the sound of a pen flowing across paper, and a note blows into Kuroo’s face. “Real mature!” he calls, then hands it over. “For you.” Suga almost doesn’t want to read it - to see why he wasn’t good enough. Then he flips it over and holds his breath. 

~It’s my fault,~ the paper reads.

The breath he was holding comes out in a slightly hysterical whoosh, shoulders slackening. Kenma tries to appear as if he’s not paying attention, but he and Kuroo seem to tense up, as if expecting outrage.

Suga laughs. It’s not a pretty laugh, to be honest it’s bordering on a cackle (“His hysterical laughing isn’t as bad as your normal laugh, Kuro,” “Kenma! How can you betray me like this?”), and he has to wipe tears away when he finishes. “You moron!”

He stomps up to where he thinks Daichi is and karate chops the air (he can’t actually touch him, but he hopes the sentiment gets across). “You had me all freaked out for nothing!”

~I almost killed you!~ Daichi protests. ~You should blame me for - ~

Suga takes the paper and lightly rips it in half.

~Wh,~ his partner sputters. 

“It’s not the same without you, you know.” the medium says softly. “Kageyama and Hinata, especially. Their complaining is… I was going to say less gwah and more bah, so you know they’ve been influencing me.”

~I should’ve talked it over with you beforehand. But I was just - ashamed. Sorry.~

Suga waves a hand and marches down the bleachers again, stretching his arms. “Well if that’s settled, let’s get back to Karasuno!”

~You know I still have a partner here, right?~

“Right…” Suga checks his phone, then smirks. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”

“Don’t kill him!” Kuroo interjects.

~~~

Suga’s part of several group chats full of people he doesn’t really know. He’s not sure why, but in this instance it’s very helpful - considering he’s fairly certain the person Yaku’s talking about is Lev. This one has Yaku, Bokuto, Oikawa and Kuroo (plus himself of course) and Suga has no idea how they know each other, let alone want to be in a group chat together.

From: Tiny Libero  
You know if anyone calls you homophobic you can just say "yeah I do hate myself" and they'll back off

From: Tiny Libero  
I mean some people are straight but I can’t relate so

From: HOOT HOOT  
Imagine being straight

From: Tiny Libero  
Eww don’t wanna

From: Tiny Libero  
Did I tell you I fell in love with someone yesterday

From: HOOT HOOT  
WHO

From: Tiny Libero  
I have no idea what they look like or who they are but in the wise words of Love Simon, I like their boots

From: HOOT HOOT  
Ooooh

From: AbductMe~   
I'm having a relationship with someone over the internet, thought y'all should know

From: AbductMe~   
But soon it will be revealed that they're closing my bookstore, and we shall discover each other's true identities

From: Tiny Libero  
I saw someone in the hallway with these fabulous dollskill boots and they walked into a classroom before I could compliment them

From: AbductMe~   
And hate each other, hating ourselves in the process

From: HOOT HOOT  
Awwww Yaku I’ll tell that story at your wedding

From: Tiny Libero  
It’s like Cinderella but like they’ve got the shoes

From: AbductMe~   
Find the shoes online, buy them, then strategically wait outside their classroom (pretending you aren't) and go "oh same shoes we have so much in common"

From: Tiny Libero  
and then plan to get married on thursday except I'm already married to the crimson chin so I drink fake poison and pretend to die but then the crimson chin thinks I'm really dead and kills himself

From: AbductMe~   
But only after dramatically killing his best friend's murderer

From: HOOT HOOT  
His best friend you ask? Vector from Despicable Me

From: Tiny Libero

These were the shoes btw how fabulous

From: AbductMe~  
Nvm y’all can’t get married I forbid

From: HOOT HOOT   
Which makes the poison scenario much more likely! Everything works out in the end huh

From: Tiny Libero  
imagine the power move of walking into a history class with these on

From: HOOT HOOT   
Hot damn

From: Cat   
Wait they need to light up like Sketchers

From: Cat  
Those boots are u g l y

From: AbductMe~   
Precisely 

From: Tiny Libero  
Don’t you insult my soulmate’s boots

From: AbductMe~  
That’s why I forbade the marriage 

From: Cat  
UGLY

From: Tiny Libero  
UR MOM GAY

From: Cat  
NO U

From: Tiny Libero  
:0

From: Tiny Libero  
Get Vectored

… yeah. The people in the psychic course are strange.

~~~

“Yaku,” Suga announces, “I was wondering if you’d be willing to work with Lev. The guy with the boots.”

Yaku turns bright read, muttering something about how death would be a blessing, and flashes a thumbs up.

Just then, Suga felt his phone buzz.

From: “Iwa-chan”  
Hey, could you and Daichi come over to Sejioh area?

From: Sugar  
Everything okay?

From: “Iwa-chan”  
… I guess we’ll see

From: Sugar  
???

From: Sugar  
On our way

~~~

“This is probably the most I’ve traveled around campus in one day.” Suga remarks conversationally. He doesn’t need to say it, the silence would have remained comfortable if unbroken, but at the same time there’s a buzzing underneath his skin. Absurd happiness ripples through his body, making him warmer than normal in the chill.

It hits him that this is probably what being high feels like. The buzz, the feeling that you can do anything as long as you’ve got - well, that’s an interesting metaphor. Suga’s addicted to Daichi. He tries to think about what that means, then shrugs it off.

Iwaizumi’s waiting outside for them when they arrive, hands in his pockets. He still looks all too alive until Suga looks closer, sees how he doesn’t interact with his surroundings - the spirit doesn’t shiver when the breeze blows, doesn’t cast a shadow.

He looks up, bags under his eyes. “Hey.”

~Hey,~ Daichi writes, then: ~What’s going on?~

“Oikawa -” Iwaizumi laughs gruffly. “Isn’t it always, for one reason or another…” From inside the building, bright light flashes. Iwaizumi swears, then rushes inside. “Follow me!”

Suga looks at Daichi (you know what he means) and they run in after him. The two follow Iwaizumi up the stairs, trying to block out the yelling. “Where are the other Seijoh mediums?” Suga calls.

“Sent them out!” Iwaizumi opens a door at the top of the stairs, casting his gaze into the room. “Tooru?”

The light spills from Oikawa’s skinny frame, bathing the room in a turquoise glow. Suga recoils on instinct. Something old and menacing slides underneath Oikawa’s skin, and it’s making its presence known. “What’s - what’s wrong with him?” 

“We all have demons,” Iwaizumi says grimly. “Oikawa’s just happen to be more literal than most.” The glow collapses inward guardingly as the spirit marches up to Oikawa. “Suga,” Iwaizumi instructs, “can you place a restraining spell on him? I can’t do it myself.”

Suga nods, transfixed, and raises a finger. Channeling his own power, he can’t help but remember the last time he casted a spell. Binding spells require intent most of all, but his hand shakes and his mouth feels dry. “Gaoth - Gaoth Ceangailteach.”

Binding Wind. In theory, this should be fairly easy to do: Suga’s predominantly an air medium, after all. However, panic crowds his mind, making the spell come out shaky and weak. Suga curses, shakes out his hand, and readies himself to try again.

~Breathe,~ Daichi reminds him, and Suga feels the hot flush of shame. This should be easy, but fear is curdling what little he has. Is it not enough that he can see Hinata and Nishinoya only as blurs? That he can’t see Daichi at all?

But he takes the advice. In, out, his magic bubbling under the surface of his skin allowing him to track the course of air through his lungs. Breathe, then act. Break it down into small steps, make the panic manageable. Suga raises his finger, hand no longer shaking, and repeats the words. “Gaoth Ceangailteach.”

His own silver light flashes outwards, hitting Oikawa and sinking into his body. He convulses, hatred blasting throughout the room, and Suga flinches at the sheer anger bent toward him. He chokes, air feeling like it’s being pulled from his lungs, until Iwaizumi smacks Oikawa. Then the feeling fades and Oikawa’s eyes clear, focusing on the room. “Owwww, Iwa-chan! So rude, really -” he notices the other two and his eyes narrow, suspicion rising over his features. “You didn’t.”

“I had to tell someone, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says, defensive. “Come on. You really think I’m just going to let you float around the building, scaring the crap out of the underclassmen and cackling in some weird language -”

Oikawa whirls around. “That’s not me!” He takes a deep breath, steeling himself, and pastes on a smile. “That will never be me, and I’m fine. Or were you worried, Iwa-chan~?”

“Yeah, actually.” Iwaizumi looks at him head on, unembarrassed.

Oikawa relents, shoulders slumping, and shakes his head. “... alright. Thanks, Refreshing-kun. I’m going to go get coffee and make sure nobody’s dead without my lovely skills.” Then he leaves.

~Iwaizumi, what’s going on?~ Daichi demands. ~What - what was that, because it definitely wasn’t Oikawa!~

“That,” Iwaizumi says gravely, “is Ionchorprú. He’s basically… you know guardian angels?” He pulls a face, glances out the window. “He’s kind of… the opposite of that. He’s - he gave the Oikawa bloodline powers, generations ago. And now he’s close to getting what he wants.”

“What does he want?” Suga asks, afraid to know the answer. Iwaizumi doesn’t speak. “What is it?”

“He wants what they promised him, years ago. A human body.” Iwaizumi looks back at them, pain reflected in his eyes. “He wants Tooru.” 

A chill runs through the medium’s veins, like ice water trickling through his body. Is this the price for Oikawa’s powers? To be the price you never agreed to pay?

Iwaizumi must misinterpret the shudder, because his eyes slant protectively. “It’s not like everything came easily to him! He had to work for what he has - he works so hard - and this isn’t.” His voice breaks. “This isn’t fair, that it could jeopardize everything he’s worked for.”

“I wouldn’t dream of attributing his success to demons,” Suga reassures him, though in a second of jealous spite he’d wondered just that (though not seriously). In a moment of envy, he’d complained something about “mediums who do deals with the devil to get the highest grades, argh wahh argh”.

Daichi waves a sheet of paper under Iwaizumi’s nose. ~What can we do about this?~

“There’s - I just called you here because I needed a third year for the binding spell.” the spirit starts toward the door. “We’re fine.”

“You don’t believe that.” Iwaizumi turns, surprised by the bite in Suga’s voice. He’s pissed - Iwaizumi calls them here, asks him to cast a spell, then dismisses them? “We can help.”

Iwaizumi laughs, slow and sad. “You’re right. I know it’s not fine, I’m no Oikawa, pretending everything’s alright. But there’s nothing you can do, alright?”

“I can’t accept that!” Suga insists. “There’s something we can do, right?”

“There’s nothing you can do,” repeats Iwaizumi. Then he leaves to follow Oikawa.

Suga turns to Daichi, heart torn secondhand by the Seijoh spirit’s pain. “I think…”

~I think,~ Daichi finishes, ~the world just got much bigger than one project.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this chapter goes up, it'll be on the last day of midterms! So everyone'll stop having to listen to me complain about 'em ^_^
> 
> Ya like my subbing the knee injury for demons? Poor Oikawa can't catch a break huh.
> 
> This story is branching out into territory I didn't plan on at the start of the fic! This should be interesting, all I've got is a (very) rough sketch of the rest, haha~


	6. Starting to Fix Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Last of Her Kind by Alec Benjamin
> 
> Rereading and noticing all my mistakes like WOAH
> 
> Disclaimer: I haven't suffered abuse. I am in no way trying to say I know what it's like, but no one should think they have to got through it alone.

“What’re we going to do?” Suga whispers. “I mean, they don’t have to accept our help. We don’t have to help them, really… we barely know them. We should probably just work on our project.”

~Right,~ Daichi agrees.

Suga rubs his face. “... let’s do that.”

~Of course,~ Daichi says agreeably.

“I can practically hear the laughter in your voice, Dai - stop that.” Suga scowls, stomping out the door. “Of course we can’t do that!”

Daichi practically radiates pride. It’s insufferable - he could at least pretend he didn’t know Suga would do it. ~If you think it’s best.~

“You suck.”

~~~

“And that’s why we need you two to tell us what’s going on.” Suga finishes. 

“I didn’t know the whole story - Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san only tell us so much, really.” Yahaba’s face is calm, if a bit confused. “However,” he continues, “that doesn’t explain why Daichi’s holding a sign that says marriage counselling.”

~It’s required.~ Daichi explains with a straight face.

Kyoutani growls from the background, back pressed up against a wall as if he can pretend he’s not involved in the conversation. Suga flashes him a stern look, waving for Daichi to continue. 

“... did you two practice this?” Yahaba asks. 

He is ignored.

~We’re starting by fixing all the problems everyone around us has. Then, once we’re all at one hundred percent - ~

“Which will take forever,” Kyoutani snaps.

~ - we’re channelling essence and performing an exorcism.~ Daichi finishes.

“So first, we’ll work with you. And hopefully this will have the added bonus of helping you two to pass your exams.” Suga taps his fingers on the table.

~Wait,~ Daichi pauses. ~We have exams?~

“You’re supposed to be the responsible one!”

“Yeah…” Yahaba stares at the two third years with uncertainty. “I don’t know if this is going to work.”

“It’s -” Suga shakes himself, then picks up his notebook. “You’re first on the list, so we’re starting with this: can you two tell us how you became Attached in the first place?”

Yahaba winces as Kyoutani lets out a snarling, irritated sound. The medium reaches back to calm him, letting out a shaky breath. As if unconsciously responding, Kyoutani relaxes. Suga takes note of that, remembering that bonded people should want to have some kind of connection. They should want to be close to each other, whether they realize it or not.

Daichi places a note in front of the group. ~Have you two been getting into many physical fights?~ 

It looks like they’re on the same page, which gives Suga a tiny shiver of satisfaction. That’s what being Attached should be like - being in sync. He’s sure the second years would make an excellent team, if they’d just embrace it.

“We fight all the time.” Kyoutani says bluntly. “What’re you two laughing at?” Yahaba squeezes his hand, and the shifter backs down again, then looks at his hand as if he’s just noticed the medium’s touch. Suga sighs deeply. 

“It was my fault,” Yahaba blurts, making Kyoutani stare at him as if he’d never seen the other boy before. Yahaba turns around. “What?”

“You’ve never admitted you’re at fault for anything before.” Kyoutani mumbles.

Flushing, Yahaba glares at him. “It’s not like you’re any better!” Daichi fiddles with his sheet of paper, but Suga shakes his head almost imperceptibly. They have to see where this goes. The younger boy shifts under the force of six eyes on him, but takes a deep breath and casts a projection spell.

Suga watches as a slightly younger (maybe a year) Yahaba hikes up a hill, pushing through a thicket of thorns. Scratches well up on his body, but he ignores them. All four of the viewers can feel the sting, but they can also feel what pushes the boy to keep going. Experiencing Yahaba’s memory as if it’s his own, Suga shivers against the biting wind.

It feels painfully real. Yahaba’s fingers curl tighter around his jacket as he stumbles out into a small clearing. He listens intently, posture stiff, for voices carried on the wind. There’s a snapping twig, and Suga feels reflected fear surge through his body. He wants out, to run, like a terrified animal whose only instinct is to flee.

Flashes of angry shouting and pain flicker across the scene, and Yahaba angrily forces himself further into the woods. “I wish he was gone,” he says through gritted teeth. “I don’t care how, I just want -”

Present Yahaba lets out a weak noise of protest, moving to shut down the spell, but then stops himself. “We can stop if you need to.” Suga whispers to him, but the other boy shakes his head.

“I need to remember this.” Yahaba licks his lips, narrowing his eyes at the scene. “It’s not over yet.”

The Yahaba in the memory squeezes his hands into fists, blood from the scratches dripping into the ground in front of him. He breathes shallowly, temporarily unaware of the pain. “I need someone to understand.”

Then magic flashes out from the spots on the ground that the blood fell to, sizzling crimson and surrounding Yahaba, who lurches backwards and cries out. It’s angry magic, aggressive, and it seethes around the clearing until it crashes into a mangy looking dog that’s hovering nearby. It lets out a yelp, then shifts abruptly into - Kyoutani snarls, one eye on the scene and one eye on present Yahaba. “We can stop now.” 

The Kyoutani in the scene stares at Yahaba - who appears to have bonded them by accident - and takes a shaky step forward. “How did you do that?”

“I don’t know!” Yahaba backs away, pulling his hands into his chest as if he can stop them from casting any more accidental spells.

“Well, you’ve snapped me out of my shifter form!” Kyoutani snaps. Present Kyoutani winces, and Suga supposes it’s different to relive the memory now that they’ve seen how distraught Yahaba was. The feeling of inadequacy rolls over the scene. “What, you did this by accident?”

“I can’t do that,” Yahaba mutters, more to himself than anyone else. “Magic is unnatural -”

“Is that what he told you?” Kyoutani’s eyes are piercing, and Yahaba looks up in shock.

“We’re done.”

Present Yahaba slashes a hand across the scene, eyes far away. Suga doesn’t say anything for a long moment, but Kyoutani moves a bit closer to Yahaba. “Idiot.”

Yahaba’s eyes gleam with something harsher than irritation, more hurt than anger. “What?”

Suga leans forward, ready to shut Kyoutani up, but the shifter just scoffs. “What kind of moron does magic like that and then wastes time feeling unimpressive?”

“I just -” Yahaba starts, looking shell-shocked (Suga wonders if they’ve ever exchanged words beyond insults, coercion and passive aggressive growling). 

“I just, nothing.” Kyoutani looks at him levely. “You came to a school for mediums -”

“Dragging you along with me!”

“- and you achieved something, so shut up and be proud of that.” He finishes, as if daring someone to disagree.

“Yeah.” Suga manages. “That’s seriously impressive. And not something I think I can fix.”

“You don’t need to fix anything.” Yahaba says, determined. “You don’t have to fix what happened, and you can’t.”

~As long as you know you don’t have to do it alone,~ Daichi writes.

Yahaba opens his mouth, closes it again, nods.

~~~

“God.” Suga rubs his arms, warmth seeping in now that they’re back at Karasuno. “Do you think Kyoutani will - understand him better now.”

~I suppose we’ll have to wait and see.~ Daichi tells him, and Suga nods, swiping at his face.

“Where do we go from here?”

Daichi’s tone seems almost wistful when he says, ~I don’t think we ever really know, do we?~

“Don’t get philosophical on me now,” Suga grumbles, “We can go back to Karasuno now?”

They set off at a slow pace, both presumably stuck in their own heads. Being stuck in one’s own head is often an unpleasant experience - compounded by the severity of the situation, it’s not fun.

Suga’s sick of being stuck in his head.

“Why this middle school?” he asks, just to talk about something. It’s a silly idea - that the quiet that seems to be creeping up on them can be staved off by something as simple as small talk. 

Daichi considers for a moment. ~It’s a good program, yeah?~

“When -” the medium hesitates, then presses onward. “When did you, ah. Become eligible.”

~If you’re asking when I died, just say it simply.~ Daichi sounds amused enough, but it makes Suga’s toes curl in his shoes. ~It’s fine. I don’t really remember much, just a few names. Faces. It’s been a long time - did you know ghosts dream?~

“No,” Suga says, startled by the sudden change in topic. It makes spirits seem more alive, somehow. To dream is a distinctly human trait - processing, even while your brain has quietened.

His partner continues to write. ~They’ve been the same since as long as I can remember. Yellow, and singing… I can never remember her face.~

“You must have really cared about her, then.” Suga swallows back something acidic in his throat for reasons unknown. Then he points to the door, not waiting for a response. “We’re here! We should go recruit people for our great quest.”

The paper is sucked away by the same abrupt gust of wind that raises goose bumps on Suga’s arms, and he attributes the stinging in his eyes to the cold’s bite. Nishinoya’s inside, teasing Asahi about something until the third year’s red in the face, and Suga intercedes before the younger boy renders Asahi immoble.

“Team meeting!” Suga sings as he passes between them, beckoning Tsukishima and Yamaguchi after him. He doesn’t question why they’re in the hallway either. 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes (Suga doesn’t have to look at him to know that’s what he’s doing - months of working around these teenagers have given him the ability to know what they’ll do before they do), but he follows. “Are mom and dad getting a divorce?”

Yamaguchi snorts, and Suga freezes for a split second before turning around, ever present smile falsely huge on his face. “If that’s so, I’m taking Hinata and Kageyama instead of you two! They’re the cuter kohai!”

“Cuter?” Tsukishima snorts. “Have you seen Kageyama?”

“What, you don’t deny that Hinata’s cute?” Yamaguchi inquires.

The blond shrugs. “He’s like a kid. And that mop of hair on his head -”

“- looks like Animal from the Muppets climbed up there and died.” Yamaguchi finishes, strolling into the room.

Hinata’s angered shrieks echo through the halls, having caught the end of the conversation, amidst Kageyama’s wheezing laughter. Nishinoya rolls through the doorway and Hinata’s voice switches to cries of admiration that the second year preens to. Tanaka yells something unintelligible and then cuts off, probably after a well placed smack by Ennoshita or Kiyoko.

Asahi smiles sheepishly at Suga as they walk in together, Daichi close behind them. “My responsible third years!” Ukai calls as they enter. “And I say that with extreme sarcasm.”

“Sorry, sir!” Suga calls cheerfully as he looks out over the room. “We’ve found a more pressing matter!”

“More pressing than your project?” Ukai fires back disbelievingly. He taps an unlit cigarette against the desk.

~Ukai-san, what would you say if someone was cursed, basically, and we have to save them and possibly the world?~ Daichi waves the paper under their teacher’s nose, and Suga can practically see his mouth twitching. He wonders if Daichi has nice facial muscles, and if someone who could actually see him would inform Suga of exactly how nice they truly were. Then Suga decides that’s an odd thing to wonder, and discounts the idea. 

He licks his lips, distracted, and refocuses. His hands are cold, and that’s not what he should be paying attention to but for the life of him (is that insensitive?) Suga can’t tune back into the conversation. “- better have a good reason for this,” Ukai tells them sternly. “I expect results.”

“It’s a good reason.” Suga pipes up, then whirls to face the other high schoolers. “Alright, Karasuno! Who wants to do team bonding?” Loud groans resound from the room. “Trick question, you’re doing it anyways!”

Daichi passes a note around. ~Partner up, children.~

“Clapping your hands would be way more effective if we could hear you,” Nishinoya chatters, then - “Ow, Ennoshita! I merely speak the truth!”

The partnerships are to be expected. After working together on various projects for months, they’ll naturally gravitate to those they know best. Tsukishima stands next to Yamaguchi with a casual air that fools no one, Nishinoya whirls around Asahi (not helpful, considering Suga sees him as a blur on a good day) and Kageyama whacks Hinata on the head for something he’s done.

Tanaka flirts shamelessly with Kiyoko as Ennoshita looks on tiredly and Yachi covers her face. Kinoshita and Narita stand with them, smirking slightly at Kiyoko’s blatant dismissal. “Were we ever that young?” Suga remarks conversationally, and Daichi flicks the pen in the way he does when he’s amused by something.

~To perform the - ~ Daichi stops, passes the paper to Suga. Suga shrugs. “Occult ritual?”

~ - occult ritual,~ the spirit accepts. ~we need to have communication! And, uh, no outright dislike for each other.~

“What outright dislike?” Tsukishima manages to ask with a straight face, as if he’s oblivious to the irritated glares sent his way by Tanaka and Kageyama. “We’re perfect little angels, Suga-san -”

Yamaguchi laughs slightly, then shrugs apologetically at Hinata, who crinkles his nose and shrugs back. The redhead raises his hand. “Suga-san, I don’t want to do trust falls.”

“Don’t worry!” Kageyama casually insults. “I’m sure we’ll be able to support your tiny body.”

“Oi!” Nishinoya lurches forward, only to be caught around the waist by Kinoshita.

Suga leans back, stares at the ceiling, and readjusts so that he’s sitting up straight. “This is the closest I’ve gotten to babysitting in a few years.” Tanaka lets out an indignant squawk, then wilts under Ennoshita’s look. 

“Don’t tell me we’re going to go around the circle saying things we like about each other,” Narita complains.

“That’s -” Suga pauses, then glances over at Daichi. “I mean.”

~We are now,~ Daichi writes.

Suga’s never heard such loud complaining in his life. The things you have to go through in order to save someone you barely know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me every time I write 'straight': *narrator voice* but that was not the word to describe them


	7. Too Far Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crying* GUYSSSSSS
> 
> Ok so uh I know it's Saturday and not Friday but SHIT GOT A BIT ODD and this happened? Still, I have a feeling ya'll are going to like this one, even if there's no Starbucks. Forgive me?
> 
> I know the number of chapters has changed again, but I feel like it's going to make more sense if I wrap it up sooner instead of dragging it out! I've basically got the next chapter planned out, which is a huge step up from this one, haha...
> 
> Song: Pocket Full of Gold by American Authors

“Asahi,” Nishinoya proclaims, “I would get abducted by aliens for you.”

“Uh. Maybe don’t?” Asahi stutters, turning red as the other members of the group snort.

Tsukishima tilts his head to the side, glasses sliding a bit down his face. “Suga-san, I’m afraid I don’t see the point in this exercise.”

Suga merely grins wider. “Ah, so you don’t understand me well enough?” 

“No, that’s not -”

“By the end, you’ll understand my thinking!”

“This is stupid,” the blond declares, shifting as if intending to rise from the circle.

“Tsukki, I’d get abducted by -” Yamaguchi dissolves into laughter at Tuskishima’s horrified expression, grabbing his leg as the taller boy attempts to escape. “No, Tsukkiiiii - let me finish!”

“He doesn’t deserve to be abducted by aliens,” Narita complains quietly.

Ukai glances up from his desk, rolls his eyes, and leaves the room. “I’ll be back in an hour.” 

There’s a small noise, and Ennoshita frowns. “... did he just lock us in?”

“Frankly, it’s a good move.” Kinoshita offers, patting Narita’s back.

Hinata rocks forward on his heels, pointing across the circle to Yachi. “You can do hair so well!”

“She only uses the one style?” Tanaka points out, only to be furiously refuted by Hinata’s call of “No, because when she comes over Natsu always gets a different style -”

Meanwhile, Narita sulks. “They built the pyramids, Nishinoya - you guys think that could be done with the limited technology humans had back then?”

“We know, buddy.” Kinoshita says, mouth twitching. “Hey, have you ever met someone called Oikawa?”

Suga looks at Daichi, seated next to him. “Could you?”

~Of course.~

Suga snaps his fingers, the room’s attention reverting to the pair of third years for the moment. Hinata, Yamaguchi and Yachi shriek, Tsukishima’s face goes blanker than normal, and Tanaka and Nishinoya flinch backwards before pretending they haven’t. The others have more controlled reactions, but Suga can safely assume Daichi’s using his ‘scary captain face’ (he’s immune to it, as he can’t see it, but he’s not sure it’d work on him anyways. Suga supposes he’ll never know).

“Back on topic, everyone!” the medium calls cheerfully, eyeing the room. “Who wants to go next? Kageyama!”

Kageyama jolts, looks behind him as if Suga could be talking to someone else (People really do that in real life, huh?), then sort of scooches toward Hinata as if he hopes his partner will pick up the slack.

Not a wise move, thinks Suga, and he can pinpoint the exact moment Kageyama is lost.

The raven haired boy glances down, meets Hinata’s eyes. Hinata’s sparkling, likely hoping for a complement (even if he’d never admit it), and Kagayama inhales slightly too hard and chokes. “Kageyama!” Hinata shouts. “You choked on nothing!”

“S-shut up, you red headed troll doll!” Kageyama retorts, wiping his mouth.

Hinata scowls at him and says, “Well, I was going to say something good about you, but I’m skipping you now.”

“Fine.”

“Fine!”

“Fine,” Tsukishima echoes, head propped up on his hand as he sits cross legged. “Somebody go then.”

“Yamaguchi, you are an excellent listener,” Hinata cheers, scrunching up his face. “Uh… Tsukishima, you… someone else go.”

Tanaka laughs, then covers his mouth. “Suga-san should go, since he came up with it.”

“Daichi,” Suga starts, “you have a very nice smile. Solid presence.”

There’s a moment of silence as the group processes. “Uh.” Nishinoya bites his lip. “Suga-san?”

“I am aware I can’t see him, but I can tell these things.” Suga shrugs.

“Of course he’d pick Daichi, anyhow,” Narita mumbles laughingly, and it’s not ill-intentioned in any way but it somehow sets Suga’s teeth on edge.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that -” Narita stammers, looks around the circle, then gives up. “Uh. I must have - misinterpreted.”

The air is tight, and Kageyama (dear, dear child that he is) breaks it by telling Hinata, “You are extremely fast.”

Hinata looks over at him. “That’s not a complement, Bakageyama, that’s just something I am.”

Kageyama thinks for a moment, then corrects: “... you are about as fast as me.” 

“Woah!” Suga wonders if that’s better or worse than before, but he doesn’t have to wonder for long before Hinata continues with “He admits I’m faster!”

“Dumbass!” Kageyama yells. “I said we were about the same, how did that translate to ‘better than’? Or do you only speak moron?” Undeterred, the redheaded spirit cackles.

“If he only speaks moron, it’s no wonder you two get along so well.” Yamaguchi comments, earning a titter from Tsukishima.

Suga sighs, admits to himself that maybe his team isn’t the best at team bonding, and leans slightly to the side. If he concentrates hard enough, he can almost pretend Daichi’s leaning back.

~~~

“Do you think this is working?” he asks Daichi later, when they’ve separated for lunch and other classes.

Daichi chooses his words carefully, writing ~I think we’re doing something right. As for helping Oikawa…~

“A lot of things can go wrong.” Suga sighs, rubbing his eyes. “Someone could draw the rune wrong, or we might not meld well together while casting spells, or -”

~Hey,~ Daichi stops him, ~We can only affect what we can do in this moment, yeah?~

“Yeah.” They sit in silence for a moment, then Suga settles his head on his arms. They’re crossed on the table in front of him, and he focuses on them as he debates his next question. “Who do you see, in your dreams?”

Daichi’s quiet. The pause goes on long enough that Suga debates counting his own freckles as an excuse to continue staring down at them. ~She was… I think it’s my sister.~

“Oh!” Suga says, straightening up, and feels relieved and guilty in equal measures. “Oh. Do you… miss her?”

~In the way you miss something you can’t quite remember.~

“I shouldn’t have asked.” the medium starts, guilt winning out for the time being.

~No, it’s - ~ Daichi flicks his pencil as a substitute for shaking his head. ~It’s fine. You’re fine.~

“I’m fine.” Suga repeats, and his breathing shallows. “Okay. Thanks, er.”

Daichi pushes the paper back toward him, concerned. ~You alright?~

“Yeah,” Suga flushes. “I think I’m, um. Maybe I’m getting sick.” Would that explain how odd he’s felt lately? How he feels snappish and silly over small things, how he gets this warmth in his chest when Daichi says something that shouldn’t mean much at all.

… maybe he’s got a fever.

“I’m going to go eat,” Suga offers, pushing back his chair. “You coming with?”

~Nah, I’m good.~ the spirit replies. ~Go on ahead.~ Suga exits, humming to stave off the buzzing in his ears, and Daichi lets out a sigh. 

~You don’t know how hard you make it, sometimes.~

~~~

“‘M tired, Akaashi.” Bokuto yawns, slumping against Suga’s cousin as the older medium stifles a laugh at the look on Akaashi’s face.

Akaashi lightly nudges the elemental spirit’s face up with his shoulder, a fond smile barely kept off his face. It’s at moments like these that Suga wonders how people could ever call Akaashi ‘expressionless’ - it’s all right there, easy to read if you pay attention.

He wonders how many people have been able to tell what Akaashi’s been thinking over the years. How many have cared enough to know.

Bokuto perks up a bit when he notices it’s Daichi. “Hey hey hey, Daichi! How’ve ya been?”

“It’s been only a month, Bokuto-san.”

“Aww, but that’s so long, Aagashi!” Bokuto looks over to Suga and beams. “Ah, it’s the cousin!”

Suga smiles, letting the other third year’s relentless enthusiasm fill him. “Morning, Bokuto-kun.”

“So what’s the angel doing on his mission of mercy today?” Bokuto teases, smirking at Daichi, who (if the others’ expressions are to be trusted) is making some truly awful faces.

Daichi lightly whacks the man on the head. ~We’re here to ask for help.~

When they finish explaining, Akaashi lays a considerate look on them. “I don’t think Oikawa will appreciate this.” Suga opens his mouth to contradict him, but the younger boy holds up a hand. “However, I think he needs it. How will you get him to accept your assistance?”

“Iwaizumi.” Suga explains, and his cousin accepts with no further questions. My god, Iwaizumi really is a force of nature.

Bokuto swings Akaashi around by the arms, laughing, and closes his eyes. “Oikawa needs to have someone get his head out of his ass. Yeah, we’ve got this.”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi reminds him. “I haven’t exactly agreed yet.”

Suga expects the spirit to start whining, but instead Bokuto doesn’t open his eyes. “Akaashi. This is something - I’m not going to force you, but it would be… you wouldn’t be who I thought you were if we didn’t do this.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen, then his face relaxes back into a small smile. “You have been paying attention.”

“I’ve been paying attention from the start,” Bokuto says, sliding his hands down the other boy’s wrists and into his pockets. He opens his eyes, then moves to grin at Daichi. “We’ll do it.”

Suga’s cousin stands still for a moment - “Keji’s in shock,” Suga comments - then shakes his head. When he turns, Akaashi’s smiling that soft smile that looks like the sun coming up, subtle and tinting everything it touches. Not warm enough to heat you all the way through, but holding the promise of more.

Suga promises to talk with them later on, and pulls Daichi away. 

~~~

~Do we have to go see Kuroo?~ Daichi wonders, twirling his pen in the air. They’ve been all over campus in the past week, grabbing friends and enemies alike. Both of them are exhausted and so very, very far behind on their translator, but Suga feels alive in the way he only does when he’s got a purpose.

“Yeah, we have to go.” Suga sighs. “He and Kenma would be incredibly helpful.”

~It’s not that I don’t want their help!~ Daichi hurriedly explains. ~I just…~

“I know, Kuroo can be a bit much.” Suga tells him, laughing. Kuroo, with his probing questions and oddly timed comments and - well. Perhaps it’s just that he’s not up to visiting Kuroo at the moment.

He looks over at Daichi and takes a moment to wonder: exactly who is the boy he’s been working with over the past (Weeks? Months? It feels like forever, but it’s been almost a-) year or so? He doesn’t know what his partner looks like, can’t think about the cadence of his voice.

But Suga knows Daichi likes to fidget, especially when he’s not focused. He knows that Daichi listens to Train, that he had the ability to make everyone calm at the toughest of moments. That Daichi’s grounded, and makes him feel more like himself than anyone but his family’s managed to do in years, that his partner has found his way into his life faster than Suga had thought possible.

Suga knows a lot of things about Daichi, but there’s so much to learn at the same time. And while he may know his friend, he thinks there are moments where Daichi knows Suga better than he knows himself. It’s scary, but it’s also probably just what he needs.

Oh, Suga thinks, as if it’s happening to someone else, I’m probably in love with him.

Then, 

This is the worst possible timing.

And probably a terrible idea.

Because Daichi’s a spirit - one he can’t even touch, or see or talk to out loud - because he is, quite literally, out of Suga’s league - but since when has that stopped him?

Now, apparently, and when Daichi pokes him with the end of his writing utensil Suga can practically feel his ears turning red. Curse his expressive face! This is fine, he tells himself, you can hide it until all this is sorted, can’t you?

~~~

“Houton,” Suga whispers, “we have a problem.” 

“If the problem is that you’re pining over Daichi and only just realized it, then yeah,” Asahi says reassuringly.

Suga squints suspiciously. “When did you get so bold?”

“I think Nishinoya’s rubbing off on me,” The other third year explains sheepishly.

“Besides,” the medium continues, “I do not pine. You can only pine if you realize you’ve got feelings, which I had not until like a day ago.”

“Because you’re dense.”

“Because I’m - why are you like this.”

Asahi exhales loudly, tilting his head back. “Look, Suga, have your crisis… heaven knows I’ve had far too many of those to deny you your own. But I think you’re freaking out for nothing. The two of you are practically married already.”

“Nnnnnnnnnnnngh,” Suga pushes his face into his hands. “This is so very not the time.”

“Almost time.” Asahi says, smiling sympathetically. “Do we have enough people? Are they ready?”

“God,” Suga replies slowly as he stares at the wall. “I hope they are.”

~~~

“IWA-CHAN WHY IS THIS WHAT NO GET THEM OUT”

~Oikawa, we’re here to help.~ Daichi mutters in vain as Oikawa attempts to climb a cabinet. It’s actually rather impressive.

Oikawa squints in horror and suspicion at the group. “Iwa-chan.”

“Yes?” Iwaizumi deadpans, looking his best friend square in the eyes.

“No remorse,” Oikawa whispers. “Iwa-chan, you’ve betrayed me.”

“This isn’t about your bruised pride, Shittykawa!” The spirit says reasonably, calmingly as if he’s speaking to a skittish animal. “Let them do this. Let them help, because I -

“Because I can’t do anything for you, and that’s the worst of it.”

Oikawa slowly retreats from the top of the cabinets. “... let’s go outside to do it, then. I just painted this room, so in case I explode I want to preserve it~”

“You aren’t going to explode!” Iwaizumi snaps, shoving him outside.

“Ah, but they’re so terrible at spells, they could never match up to me!” Oikawa teases back, but their arms are pressed together for comfort.

“He’s not going to explode,” Suga reassures the mediums (and accompanying spirits beside them) that he’s gathered. He turns and strides confidently across the room, twisting his head ever so slightly to whisper to Daichi. “... I really, really hope he doesn’t explode.”

Daichi closes the cabinet’s door, though it’s hanging off its hinges. It’s an odd experience, watching a cabinet door close itself, open again to whack the spirit in the nose, flail around as Daichi whacks it, and finally hang open again. ~He might, just to be right about something.~

Suga smirks, ignoring how his heart aches, and exits the Seijoh dorms. “We should go on vacation after this. You know, take Karasuno and travel.”

~Jamaica!~ Daichi suggests, gesturing his pen at Suga’s hands. ~For your terrible circulation.~

“Tokyo!” Hinata yelps somewhere from the back, immediately followed by Kageyama’s scoff of “You dumbass, we can go there easily - it’s only like an hour by train!”

“We could go anywhere.” Suga whispers, and stares outside into the sky. It’s so clear, and he thinks that it should have curdled to something more appropriate for this. Then he pulls a crystal from his pocket and moves to stand in front of Oikawa. “If there’s anything you want to say to someone, do it now.”

Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi, then shakes his head. “I’ll tell them after, thanks, Mr. Refreshing~”

Suga takes a deep breath. There can’t be any missteps now, no hesitation.

“Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's a cliff hanger. So sue me.
> 
> Can't believe it's almost over?


	8. Resolution!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, guys! It's been two months, and uh - I've learned so much from writing this. Like how you should have some kind of plot guideline when writing an almost 20,000 word story?
> 
> I've been waiting to write this since the beginning, I'm kind of shocked it's actually here! Make sure to check out the side story if you haven't already: this might turn into a Thing I Continue, probably with someone else's story. They've all got aspects I think I'd enjoy getting into.
> 
> However, first I'm most likely going to finish 'Modeling's for the broke' (if anyone's read that - I PROMISE I'VE ONLY GOT ONE PART LEFT, I KNOW IT'S BEEN AGES). ... it's been bugging me. Thanks for being patient, I know this updated a bit late, but my schedule's gotten more intensive :)
> 
> Finally, thank you to everyone who's left comments or kudos on this fic. This has been my longest completed story ever (wow) and while I know there's a lot I could have done differently/better, I think the experience will help my writing for the future. Damn, this has gotten long: go read!
> 
> Song: Say So by KC Katalbas

“You’d better appreciate the effort we put into this!” Nishinoya calls as he rummages through a large bag. He pulls out a red candle, frowns, and exchanges it for a blue crystal. “I had to go to, like, seven shops for these.”

All Oikawa says in response is “Do you have a lighter shade of blue? Goes with my eyes.”

Yahaba rubs his arms, Kyoutani standing near the group, yet apart. Without looking back, the medium tugs him into the pack by his shirt. He looks not quite, but almost, like he belongs. Which he should, Suga thinks, pleased.

“You’d better do these runes right,” Oikawa comments, leaning forwards to watch Asahi work. The caster in question appears like he’d very much like to flinch - but his hand is steady as he sketches.

“Not a hair on your pretty head will be harmed.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t let go of his friend’s hand.

“Aww, Iwa-chan, you think I’m pretty?”

“... no?”

Suga chuckles over Oikawa’s squeal of “You’re a terrible liar!” and the ensuing sulking/gloating combination. They’re all staving off the nerves that want to make them doubt, to cancel the endeavor. Bokuto looks about three seconds away from doing an interpretive dance to entertain the gathering, and frankly? Nobody wants that.

He considers it. Well, perhaps if he was doing a waltz -

~It’ll be fine. Exhale?~

Suga startles, realizes he’s not breathing, and lets the air out in a controlled rush. It wouldn’t do for anyone else to find out he’s just as nervous as they are (maybe more so, he’s taking lead role in the spell). “Thanks, Dai.”

He’s overcome by a rush of warmth, rubbing his hands together and extending his fingers. Suga whistles cheerfully (it’s only half a front this time) and adjusts a purple stone. Hinata follows close behind, Kenma after the orange haired boy. They make an odd train of checking and double, even triple, checking - Suga feels like a mother hen with his chicks trailing after him.

Tsukishima stands at the back, Yamaguchi by his side, pouring over the verbal incantations. There are countless parts to a spell of this magnitude, so many things that can go wrong, but… Suga reminds himself that it’s a good group, they’ll be fine…

When the last crystal is placed, the hair on Suga’s arms stand up. “Iwaizumi,” he says calmly, “please get out of the circle.”

The spirit squeezes Oikawa’s hand, gives him a look so sappy Kuroo fake gags, and steps back to be as close to Oikawa as he can without being actually inside the wards. “Gníomhachtaigh,” Tsukishima begins. “Bacainn.”

Activate barrier.

Suga’s hands feel cold, and he doesn’t think anything of it until he notices everyone else hugging their arms to their chests, the prickling feeling he’s been noticing for days rising to the surface. Oikawa curls his fingers to his stomach, breathing shifting, and lets out a low hiss.

Curiously, he lifts his fingers to the runes on the ground -

And he jerks like he’s been electrocuted, body flinching backwards, tipping his head back to growl. “Ahhhhh,” Not-Oikawa exhales, staring up at the sky. “You’ve finally done something, hmm?”

Ionchorprú - for that’s who he is, now - flicks his head forward quick enough that Oikawa’s neck is wrenched. The demon doesn’t seem to notice, opening his eyes to flash teal light. “Too bad.”

“... are you going to give up?” Kuroo asks, propping himself up on Kenma’s head. Kenma makes an irritated noise and resists smothering himself in his sweater, much to Ionchorprú’s amusement.

“Give up?” He wonders, tilting his head to the side. The creature seems genuinely curious. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Iwaizumi shifts as if to move forward, but Daichi stops him. “Tooru.”

“Hey! It’s the Iwaizumi boy, hmm?” Ionchorprú smiles, soft and innocent, before it curdles into cruelty. “Tooru’s rather fond of you. Isn’t he?”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi snarls through gritted teeth.

Crossing his legs, Ionchorprú lifts a finger to point at the spirit like Oikawa does when casting a spell, eyes shading into that particular level of callous intimidation Suga secretly wishes he could imitate. Iwaizumi stiffens, then leans into the finger. They’re separated by nothing more than a barrier spell and a breath of air.

If we’ve managed to capture him, Suga thinks, how come they haven’t gotten rid of Ionchorprú before now?

“Excellent point!” Ionchorprú cheers, turning to face Suga, and the silver haired boy jolts. “Maybe because…”

Suga stiffens, sweeping his hand to the side as he shoves his friends back. “Back up. Back up now -”

“I wanted to be here.”

“Damn,” Akaashi bites out, moving fluidly to the ground and activating their shield spell, held in place by magic dust.

And then the barrier explodes. “Daichi!” Suga screams, paralyzed and protected, while the two spirits are bathed in aquamarine. “Iwaizu -”

“Stop this.” Iwaizumi insists, standing strong despite the hit he’s just taken. “You’re here for my offer, right?”

“I don’t know if it still stands, what with the whole ‘trying to exorcise me’ bit,” Ionchorprú pouts. “But… I’ve been waiting a long time to control a spirit of your caliber.”

Iwaizumi‘s fingers twitch, and he reaches out a hand to Ionchorprú. “Do we have a deal, then?”

“A very long time, indeed,” The creature muses, and his mouth sharpens into a smile. 

Daichi throws the pen at him, but it only bounces off Ionchorprú’s chest. He looks down at the spot he’s been hit, then up again. “Did you just throw a pen at me?”

“Daichi’s flipping him off!” Hinata whispers, and Bokuto covers the younger spirit’s eyes.

Ionchorprú looks somewhat offended. “It’s not even - you didn’t think it might be pointier if you took the cap off?”

“Just let Tooru go!” Iwaizumi thunders, insistently waving his hand. Ionchorprú debates for a moment, then shrugs, saying: “One for another - interesting trade.”

“Iwaizumi-san,” Kyoutani growls, low in his throat. “What are you doing?”

“He’s - fuck, he’s trading himself! Suga-san, what do we do?” Yahaba presses his hands against the barrier, pounding his fist against the translucent silver wall. “Iwaizumi-san! There’s always another way!”

Suga’s breathing is erratic even in his own ears, snippets of previous conversations flying back to him.

“We all have demons.

This isn’t fair, that it could jeopardize everything he’s worked for.

We’re fine.”

“Don’t be stupid, Iwaizumi!” Suga yells, startling himself with the raw anger he’s pouring into his voice. “You really think Oikawa would want this? You think this is the outcome we’ve been preparing for? You’d disrespect our hard work?”

“This isn’t about what he would want,” Iwaizumi exhales, “it’s about what I’ll do to keep him safe, like I’ve always done. Even when the person I’m protecting him from is himself.”

~He can make his own decisions,~ Daichi says determinedly, ~and so can we.~

And then he knocks Iwaizumi out with a rock.

“Holy shit,” Kageyama breathes, hysterical laughter bubbling up.

Beside him, Hinata shoves Bokuto’s hands off his face to snap, “You’re so vulgar!” before turning pale.

~I wasn’t sure if that would work, actually?~ Daichi admits, and Suga almost falls to his knees in temporary relief. ~I mean, he might have phased through it, but I guess he wasn’t expecting it?~

“Huh.” Ionchorprú says, eyebrows raised. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

“Now,” Yamaguchi hisses from the back, “let down the barrier. We can rush him.”

“We need a plan,” Tsukishima retorts.

Just then, Ionchorprú convulses. It’s a much more extreme reaction than when he touched the barrier (which turns out to have only been a minor deterrent, judging from how easily he’d taken it down realier), and the demon staggers.

“Hell, no!” He snarls, fingers extending to farther than they should be able to. “Shut up, Tooru.”

“He’s fighting it?” Suga breathes, then lurches upright. “Now, Akaashi!”

With a decisive nod, Akaashi dissolves the shield, letting the assembly rush out to attack the distracted Ionchorprú. Asahi stands in the back, throwing magic absorbing crystals that Nishinoya sometimes has to direct from the ground.

Bokuto shakes the ground where the creature’s standing, Akaashi moderating his power output so that it doesn’t affect the other mediums. Hinata darts around at top speed, Kageyama casting spells to enhance the redhead as he lands jabs.

Tsukishima stands in the back as well, steadily casting runes to block Ionchorprú’s attacks as Yamaguchi attempts to redirect them. Daichi’s helping the freckled boy as Suga directs Kageyama. Kuroo and Kenma assist everyone, saving efforts that would have fallen short.

Yahaba and Kyoutani are protecting Iwaizumi, and Kiyoko - when did she get here? - casts healing spells alongside Yachi. Both are sheltered on the sidelines, up in a tree so they can view the battlefield.

Finally, Ionchorprú lies on the ground, incapacitated. “... Jesus, is Oikawa going to be okay when he comes to?” Kuroo rubs his face. “He doesn't look okay.”

“I distinctly remember you kicking him in the face.” Nishinoya points out.

“Oh, yeah. Always wanted to do that.”

Suga lifts his hands, Daichi recognizing what he’s about to do and ushering everyone out of the way. “Sábháil.”

Save.

It’s a simple command, flexible enough to fix over-burnt toast and to rescue cats from trees, but at the moment it’s amplified by a crowd of powerful mediums and spirits. Suga might not be as powerful - but he’s got something Ionchorprú doesn’t.

Empathy links him to the group, helps him regulate his own emotions. He draws on Asahi and Kageyama’s raw power, Nishinoya’s boundless confidence, Yamaguchi and Hinata’s drive to improve. He borrows Tsukishima’s cool exterior, Akaashi’s temperament and Kyoutani’s aggression. Drawing on the girls’ viewpoints, Yahaba’s stubbornness, Kuroo and Kenma’s versatility.

Suga thinks of Daichi, and when he reaches out, he can almost feel his partner’s hand. Orange and black and silver threads of magic wrap around the two, Suga feeling closer to Daichi than ever before.

Oikawa glows, and it’s a softer color. It’s red, black, and white, orange and teal. The colors shimmer and shift, washing over the gathering like a soothing wave. Iwaizumi groans in the background, and Yahaba takes one arm while Kyoutani takes the other. Together, they carry him over.

Oikawa shifts on the ground, light becoming dimmer, and opens his eyes.

They’re a pure brown, nothing lurking behind them, and Suga could cry from relief. Iwaizumi lets out a choked sob (no one faults him for it), sinking to the ground, Yahaba and Kyoutani pressing closer until the three are in a huddle.

A weary collective cheer rises up, composed of relief, shock, happiness - “Holy shit,” Suga whispers, “we should go on a vacation right now.”

~We should,~ Daichi smiles, and Suga turns to face him.

There’s a spirit standing there, with black hair cut a few inches from his head. He’s taller than Suga, with a strong jawline and kind eyes. He’s -

“Daichi?” Suga lets out a strangled croak, realising his hand feels warm and full and holding something solid - 

Daichi’s eyes widen - oh my god, Suga thinks wildly, oh my god - and he reaches for the oh so familiar pen. ~Can you - see me?~

Wordlessly, Suga nods.

~What am I doing?~ Daichi questions, reaching to hold Suga’s other hand. Suga meets him halfway, gasping as he can actually make contact. ~Can you really - ~

Suga lets his hand drop as he reaches up to touch his partner’s face. “I think we formed an Attachment, or - can you feel this?”

In response, Daichi kisses him.

Suga can feel it all. 

He’s warm, comforting, and his lips are slightly chapped. Well, Suga thinks dizzily, it’s winter, after all. Then he pulls away, rubs his eyes suspiciously, and laughs at the fond expression on his partner’s face. He can still see him! “Crazy world, huh?”

Kuroo whistles in the background, arm slung around Kenma’s shoulders. “Damn, I thought this would take way less time.”

“You can see him!” Hinata bounces up and down. “That’s so beautiful -”

“Shut it, dumbass Hinata. You’re so sappy.” Kageyama mutters, wiping his own eyes.

~We’re probably going to fail this course. I doubt we’ll finish the translator in time,~ Daichi muses, and Suga lets out a groan.

“We’ll deal with it when that happens.” The medium waves his hand. “Stop talking - “

Daichi raises an eyebrow. ~Talking?~

“You know what I -” Daichi laughs as Suga lightly punches him, pretending to glare. “Stop talking, and kiss me again.”

~I can do that if you promise we’re going on a vacation soon.~ Daichi offers. 

“You drive a hard bargain,” Suga whispers, and pulls him into another kiss.

~~~

One month later:

“Somehow,” Suga remarks, “this isn’t as relaxing as I’d imagined.”

~You wanted to bring them.~

“I did, at the time.”

They’re sitting on a bench at the beach, watching the rest of the Karasuno spirituals terrorize their fellow beachgoers. Daichi merely adjusts the arm he has around Suga’s waist, pulling sunscreen out of their bag. ~Put this on.~

“No,” Suga grumps. “You put sunscreen on.”

~I’m dead,~ Daichi reminds him. ~I won’t get cancer from the sun.~

Suga stares at him. “... what if I promise I won’t get cancer. And I’ll wear a hat.”

~Two hats.~ The spirit counters, not looking away.

“... you’re lucky I love you.”

~Guess so.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satisfying ending? Any requests for the next story's characters, whenever that may be?
> 
> Apologies for my Google Translated Irish, I know minimal Irish but I wanted to use it! (It's been a while since I lived there <3)
> 
> tumblr: socially-acceptable-username

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying this story
> 
> tumblr: socially-acceptable-username


End file.
